The Hegehog and The Pegasus
by TheSonicGamer99
Summary: Rainbow Dash's life has been pretty... Bland, in recent times. But that all changes when she wishes upon a mysterious shooting star that turns out to be a mysterious creature from another world! Would this be the excitement she's been waiting for, or would this lead her and her friends to her demise?
1. The Same Old Life Turned Upside Down

The land of Equestria was quite the peaceful place. Birds were chirping, colts, fillies, mares and stallions were going through their daily lives and things have been rather nice and peaceful ever since the defeat of Tirek. But to one pegasus, things were rather... Bland and boring. She was a cyan pegasus with rainbow colored hair and a rainbow tail with her Cutie Mark being that of a storm cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt sticking out of the storm cloud. She was the fastest pegasus in her Equestria. Her name? Her name was Rainbow Dash. As mentioned before, things were rather bland and boring for her with going through the same thing over and over again. Meeting up with her friends, doing the ocassional cloud busting and even, somewhat rarely, going on friendship missions with her friends or doing some Wonderbolt training alongside the Wonderbolts themselves. It was just the same routine over and over again, day by day, the same old, same old. But as the days went by, the cyan pegasus had hoped that this typical day by day stuff would change. That something more exciting would happen. importantly...

Meet someone that could match her love for, and possibly equal her own, speed.

But so far, that didn't seem to be happening. Ever pegasus she challenged to a race either turned her down or she managed to beat them with ease. It was just far too easy to beat the pegasi that she had challenged to a race. Speaking of the rainbow haired girl, however, she let out a small sigh as she placed her hand under her chin and looked out the window; Wearing nothing but a black tang top that revealed a small portion of her thin belly and a pair of navy blue shorts, along with a pair of black ssneakers. Rainbow Dash looked up into the night sky as she looked out her window, her bored expression unchanging as she looked up night sky and over at the stars. Though, as she looked up at the sky, the cyan pegasus just so happened to see a bright and golden glowing light sailing through the sky at rather fast speeds. Thinking that it was a shooting star, and being somewhat desperate to have things change around Equestria, the rainbow haired girl closed her eyes and wished upon the brightly glowing "shooting star" that sailed across the sky.

"I wish..." Rainbow Dash began, rather hesitant with what she was going to say, but saying it moments later. "I wish that there was something or someone that would make things cool and exciting for me and everyone else in this world..."

Of course, right after she made her wish, Rainbow Dash opened up her eyes and expected to see the shooting star that she saw already disappear. But when she opened her eyes, she saw that exact same bright golden light flying through the night sky. Though, a more accurate word would actually be falling; As the mysterious bright and golden light actually was falling towards the Everfree Forest! The cyan pegasus only watched as the light fell more and more downwards, until finally disappearing into the trees of the forest. But once the light had disappeared, a bright smile formed on the rainbow haired pegasi's face as she jumped out the window of her house and used her pegasus wings to stay flying in the air. This was her chance to see something new. Something exciting! And something that could possibly make her normal and rather boring life a lot more exciting than it was now! Not wanting to keep herself in suspense, Rainbow Dash quickly took off to the Everfree Forest, wanting to see what had crash landed right into the forest. Though, little did she know that the thing that she would encounter would be very, very dangerous...

 ** _Everfree Forest_**

It took Rainbow Dash just mere minutes, thanks to her natural flying speed, to easily reach the entrance of the Everfree Forest. And once she did, the cyan pegasus had managed to spot of dirt trail, like a trench of some sort, leading into the forest. A trench, that most likely was caused by the mysterious light and would most likely lead her to what had crash landed into the forest.

"Bingo..." Rainbow Dash muttered to herself as she looked towards the direction that the trail led to. "Now to find out what or who you really are."

Then without any sort of hesitation, Rainbow Dash ran into the Everfree Forest. Now, she would have actually flown into the forest, since the cyan pegasus isn't one to really use her legs when hurrying after something; But she certainly didn't want to miss the thing that fell into the forest if she ended up flying a bit too fast. Though, as she ran in the direction of the trail, the rainbow haired girl noticed that the closer she got to the thing's crash sight, the more burnt the trees and the ground were. Hell, the thing even crashed into some of the trees as it crash landed its way down into the forest. Though, in a matter of minutes, Rainbow Dash had made it to the crash sight, and boy, was it a sight to see! There was a huge crater that was about 40 feet wide and about 45 feet deep! Whatever had crashed there certainly left quite the impression in the forest's ground! And the cyan pegasus was just about to enter the crater as well, when a sudden bright and golden light rose out of the crater. In fact, it was the same golden light that the rainbow haired pegasus had seen flying across the sky nearly half an hour before! Though, when the light had faded, Rainbow Dash saw someone who was flying just a few feet off of the ground.

This someone turned out to be an anthropromorphic hedgehog with golden fur and some sort of golden aura surrounding him, quills that rose slightly upwards, and he had red eyes with some sort of red swirl in his eyes. But that wasn't all. The hedgehog seemed to be wearing a red vest, a white shirt, navy blue pants, along with white gloves and red sneakers with a single white strap and golden buckle on each sneaker. Though, the golden hedgehog's clothing was all torn and ripped in some places, as if he was in som .sort of major battle just before he had crash landed where he did. That, or the fact that him crashing into the Everfree Forest had done quite the damage to his clothing. The hedgehog, on the other hand, looked rather unharmed, as he looked around; Seemingly trying to look for someone or something before yelling out.

"If that idiotic scientist and fox boy think they got did of me that easy, th-!" The creature yelled out in a rather demonic tone, before his gaze turned over to Rainbow Dash; A sinster grin forming on the hedgehog's face as he looked over at the pegasus. "Looks like I have some fresh meat to take out... This will be fun!"

Rainbow Dash had no idea what the golden hedgehog meant by fresh meat, but when he extended his hand over at Rainbow and a golden energy ball formed in it, she realized what he had meant! The hedgehog was going to try and kill her! But there was no way that the rainbow haired girl was going out without a fight!

 ** _Cue Doomsday Zone, Project Chaos Remix_**

The battle between the mysterious hedgehog and Rainbow Dash started with a, literal, bang, as the hedgehog immediately fired the golden energy ball he had formed over at Rainbow Dash. The cyan pegasus immediately jumped up and managed to dodge the energy ball just in time. Though, once she had dodged it, she yelled over at the golden hedgehog.

"Hey, what's your problem!?" Rainbow Dash shouted at the mysterious hedgehog. "Is that how you thank someone who just tried to see if you were okay!?"

Though, instead of answering Rainbow Dash, another energy ball formed in the mysterious hedgehog's hand and he began firing energy ball after energy ball over at her. The cyan pegasus dodged the best that she could; she flew toward the golden hedgehog and delivered a swift punch to his gut along with a punch to the face. While it had hurt the hedgehog a small bit and caused him to end up going back a few inches, the rainbow haired girl held one of her hands in pain right after she punched the hedgehog like she did. Punching the hedgehog felt a lot like she was punching a metal wall! Whoever he was, the hedgehog must have been really strong. Though, speaking of him, after he managed to regain his balance, a sinister grin once again formed on the mysterious hedgehog's face as he looked at Rainbow Dash.

"It looks like you have some fight in you, girl." The mysterious hedgehog told Rainbow as je crossed his arms; His grin widening as he did so. "But don't think you'll win that easily! Your attacks barely did anything, and now its time I finished you off!"

Then, without warning, the mysterious hedgehog flew over at Rainbow Dash at supersonic speeds, .faster than she could ever hope to move or dodge. By the time she did notice though, it was a bit too late. The golden hedgehog grabbed the cyan pegasus by the throat and rammed her through tree after tree, until finally pinning her down into one of the stronger trees in the forest. After doing so, the hedgehog's eyes glowed just a small bit brighter as he wad preparing some sort of attack that would definetely kill the rainbow haired girl if she did do anything about it! But she was too busy trying to get out of the hedgehog's grip to even notice that he was charging up the attack that he was. Though, before he could even fire out the laser attack from his eyes that he wad going to do, the mysterious hedgehog was struck in the back by some sort of dark purple magical aura; Which hurt him quite a bit I might add. This made the mysterious hedgehog turn his attemtion away from Rainbow Dash and towards the direction of the magical aura to see who had struck him.

"Who dares attack me!?" The mysterious hedgehog screeched as he looked around for his attacker

It didn't take him very long to find out who attacked him, and once he did, an angry scowl formed on the mysterious hedgehog's face as he looked at his attacker. The one who attacked him turned out to be a purple alicorn with black hair that had dark purple highlights in her hair. The alicorn was also wearing some sort of blue shirt with a dark purple six sided star in the middle, along with wearing dark blue pants and black boots. She was the Princess of Friendship and one of Rainbow Dash's friends, Twilight Sparkle.

"That's enough from you!" Twilight cried out as she gave Rainbow just the she needed in order to get away from the mysterious hedgehog and land right down next to Rainbow Dash. "Now, I command you to leave Equestria or we shall make you by force!"

"Grrrrr... Is there no end to your fucking annoying pests!?" The golden hedgehog cried out as he grit his teeth in anger. "But I'll still kill the both of you all the same!

Then, without much if a warning, the golden hedgehog immediately shot some sort of laser blasts from both his eyes. Retaliating in kind, Twilight launches a magical laser beam at the laser blasts and the two seem to be at the stalemate for a little while. That is, until the Princess of Friendship placed her hands on her head in pain as a mysterious headache started to hurt her quite a bit and started to give the mysterious hedgehog the upper hand in their laser beam battle. Well, at least he thought he was. While the golden hedgehog was distracted with the confidence with nearly beating Twilight, Rainbow Dash just happened to sneak up next to the mysterious hedgehog and deliver a swift kick to his side; Completely catching him off guard. While the kick did hurt the cyan pegasi's foot quite a bit, it also did some damage to the golden hedgehog; Making him turn his attention to the pegasus and fire a golden energy ball right at her chest. And since she was so close to him, there was no way for the rainbow haired girl to get out of the way in time. So, she ended up getting blasted directly by the hedgehog as such a close range! Though, the attack should have actually killed her; Especially due to how close she was to the hedgehog.

But, instead of killing her, the attack, for some reason, just dazed Rainbow Dash for a few seconds before she managed to regain her footing in the air. Once seeing this, the golden hedgehog let out a low growl as he charged up another energy ball.

"I don't know how you managed to survived that last one..." The golden hedgehog spoke aloud as he charged up a much more powerful golden energy ball. "But you won't be able to survive this next one! Say good night, you annoying little... Little... ARRRRRGH!"

The golden hedgehog suddenly grabbed his head in pain, this canceling out his attack, as he placed both hands on his head as a major headache made him feel like his head was being bashed in by a large hammer! Though, this left the hedgehog in the open, and allowed Rainbow Dash to pull off the finishing blow. While the mysterious hedgehog was dealing with hid head pain, the cyan pegasus immediately flew towards him and delivered a flurry of punches of and kicks to his sides, belly and even a few to his head. Though, as she was punching the golden hedgehog, the rainbow haired pegasus felt like she was now punching another person instead of a metal wall! Though, Rainbow Dash didn't even care as she finally delivered the final blow to the mysterious hedgehog; A swift kick to the head that sent the hedgehog falling directly down into the crater that he, most likely created.

 ** _End Doomsday Zone, Project Chaos Remix_**

With the mysterious hedgehog defeated, Rainbow Dash let out a relieved sigh as she landed down next to Twilight; Who, during the middle of the battle, had finally stopped having the mysterious headache had gotten while using the spell to counteract the laser beam that the mysterious hedgehog was doing.

"You okay there, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked as she looked over at her friend. "You looked like you had a little trouble there with that... That thing.

"I'm... I'm fine, Rainbow." Twilight assured as a weak smile formed on her face. "Come on... Lets get that thing before it does anymore harm to us and others."

Rainbow Dash simply nodded in response before she and Twilight walked towards the crater and slid down it until they reached the bottom. Though, once they had reached the bottom, where they expected to see the golden hedgehog, they instead saw a mysterious blue hedgehog with his quills down and his fur less crazy than the golden hedgehog had it. Though, the only significant thing that proved that this hedgehog was once the hedgehog that was trying to kill them, was the fact that this hedgehog was wearing the exact same clothes as the other hedgehog had worn. Though, that wasn't all. Surrounding the now unconscious hedgehog, were seven multi colored gemstones that seemed to be pulsing from their natural colors to a black color every few seconds. Of course, once Rainbow Dash had taken sight of the blue hedgehog, a smug grin formed on her face as she placed her hands on her hips and spoke in a joking manner.

"Not such a tough guy, now are you?" Rainbow Dash joked as she looked at the mysterious hedgehog before she looked over at Twilight. "What should we do with him, Twilight? Lock him up somewhere where he won't hurt anyone else?"

"No." Twilight responded, catching Rainbow Dash off guard. "Lets bring him over to Fluttershy's so she can tend to her wounds. And then get the others."

"What!?" Rainbow Dash screamed as she heard what Twilight said. "Twilight, are you fucking CRAZY!? That thing nearly tried to kill the both of us! And now you want to bring it to Fluttershy's and get the others so it can kill us all!?"

"Rainbow, you have to trust me on this." Twilight told Rainbow Dash as she looked directly at her. "I'll grab him and you grab the emeralds, okay?"

Rainbow Dash was about to retaliate, but she had to trust Twilight. Since they had no idea what to with the unconscious hedgehog, the best thing to do is what Twilight said to do. So, with an annoyed sigh, the cyan pegasus picked up the mysterious gems while the purple alicorn used her magic to pick up the unconscious hedgehog. With both the mysterious gems and the mysterious hedgehog in hand, the rainbow haired girl and black haired girl headed to Fluttershy's cottage; The rainbow haired girl secretly hoping that the Princess of Friendship knew what she was doing with bringing the mysterious hedgehog with them.


	2. New Friends, New World, New Dangers

Sonic the Hedgehog tossed and turned in his sleep as these horrible images raced through his mind. These images of him in his super form hurting his friends and even nearly killing Dr. Eggman. And even though him and the mad doctor were bitter enemies, the blue blur would never bring himself to killing the doctor. Though, what got to the blue hedgehog was when, in his dream, he saw the golden hedgehog that was his super form holding up his best friend: Miles Tails Prower. It seemed like Super Sonic was ready to kill him! Though, as the dream Sonic could only watch this dream kept moving forward and he saw the mysterious red swirls in Super Sonic eyes as he stopped assaulting Tails and looked over at Sonic. And once he did, the blue blur's super form uttered three little words that struck utter fear into the blue blur.

"You killed them." Super Sonic told Sonic as he looked at him; A sinister grin forming on Super Sonic's face as he looked at the other hedgehog.

Then, without even a warning, Super Sonic raised both his hands and charged up a large energy blast; This energy blast aimed directly at Sonic! The blue blur tried to run, but it felt like his feet were glued to the floor as he barely moved a few inches before his super form blasted the blue blur with a super powerful, golden, energy beam. Though, before the energy beam had made contact with the blue hedgehog, he had finally woken up from his dream; Letting out a terrified scream as he immediately sat up from whatever he was laying down on. Sonic let out a few panicked breaths right after, trying his best to calm himself down as he closed his eyes and muttered something to himself.

"It was just a dream..." Sonic muttered to himself before opening up his eyes and looming around.

Now, as Sonic looked around, he found himself inside the living room of some sort of mysterious cottage. A place which he had never seen before. And as he looked around, the blue blur scratched the top of his head with his left hand; Only to notice that, not only that his hear and parts of his body were bandaged up, but also his gloves, red vest and shirt were missing from his body, leaving him in just his jeans and his sneakers! The blue hedgehog found it rather weird that they were missing, but then again, the last thing he remembered was arriving at Dr. Eggman's base and then not much else after that; So it wqs even odder that he was suddenly at some sort of mysterious cottage. But, after seeing that some of his clothes were gone, Sonic slowly got up to his feet; Whincing in pain and placing a single hand to his stomach as he managed to finally hold himself steady on his feet.

"Looks like ol' Egghead managed to get me good this time..." Sonic muttered to himself before managing to hear voices from the other room. "And who's in there?"

Taking rather slowly, as to not aggravate his injuries even further, Sonic slowly walked towards the direction of the voices until finally finding himself inside some sort of kitchen. And inside the kitchen, there were six different girls; Two being anthropromorphic ponies, two of them being anthropromorphic pegasi, onr being an anthropromorphic unicorn and the last one being an anthropromorphic pony with both pegasus wings and a unicorn horn! Though, as the blue blur finally entered the kitchen, one of the anthropromorphic ponies happened to take notice of him; This one being the pegasus with yellow fur, cyan eyes, pink-ish hair and a pink-ish tail, and the pegasus also wearing a white tang top along with a green skirt and green boots. Anyway, upon noticing the blue hedgehog, the pegasus pointed over at the hedgehog and spoke in a rather quiet and nervous voice that was just loud enough for thr hedgehog to hear.

"U-Um... Girls..." The pegasus told the other ponies. "H-He's awake now..."

And of course, right after hearing the yellow pegasus say what she did, the other four ponies turned around to see Sonic actually awake. And the first one to make a move was the cyan pegasus of the group. She had rainbow hair and a rainbow colored tail along with wearing a black tang top and navy blue shorts along with black sneakers. But that aside, without any warning, the rainbow haired pegasus immediately ran over to the blue blur and tackled the ground before he could do anything or say anything to them.

"Oh no you don't!" The cyan pegasus cried as she pinned the hedgehog down onto the floor. "I'm not letting you attack me or any of my friends again, you freak!"

And of course, before either Sonic or the pegasus could do anything or say anything to each other, one of the other ponies spoke up. This one ended up being the purple pegasus with black hair and a black mane which both had dark purple highlights in them; Who was also wearing a navy blue shirt with some sort of dark purple six sided star at the collar area of the shirt, along with wearing a purple skirt and black boots.

"Rainbow!" The alicorn cried out to the pegasus who was pinning down Sonic; Her name now known to be Rainbow. "Let go of him right now!"

"But Twilight!" Rainbow whined, looking over at the purple alicorn as she kept Sonic pinned down to the ground. "Do you not remember what he did to us!? He nearly killed the both of us when we first saw him!"

"I know that, Rainbow!" Twilight immediately shot back. "But it wasn't his fault! Now get off of him before I make you!"

And of course, not wanting to be forced off of Sonic, Rainbow Dash let oh an annoyed groan as she got off of him; Giving Sonic the chance to get back up to his feet and stretch out his arms and legs, all before going ahead and dusting himself off.

"Geez..." before turning his attention over to the anthropromorphic ponies. "Is that how you greet other people around here? By tackling them to the ground?"

"Please excuse my friend's... Brashness..." Twilight began as she gestured over to Rainbow; Who had an annoyed look on her face as she crossed her arms as she looked over at Sonic. "But you did attack us when we first met."

Sonic, at hearing this, scratched the back of his head as he heard what Twilight had said to him, Completely confused at what she said.

"I attacked you...?" Sonic asked he looked over at Twilight. "But I don't remember anything about that. The last thing I remembered was charging into Dr. Eggman's base with my friend Tails... Tails!"

Sonic quickly looked around, seemingly trying to find someone. Then, without much of a warning, the blue blur suddenly took off at super speeds; Catching all six ponies completely off guard. And while most of the ponies were surprised at how fast the blue blur could move, Rainbow Dash, on the other hand, was amazed. This was the chance she was looking for! Finally, someone who shared her love, and and quickness, for speed! But that aside, the blue hedgehog immediately ran around the entire cottage; Trying to find any sign of his best friend, hoping that he was in the cottage as well. Of course, in a matter of seconds, Sonic had not found any sign of Tails, and after doing so, he returned over to the kitchen to question the six ponies.

"Did you six find anyone else that was similar to me?" Sonic asked as he arrived back into the kitchen and stopped in front of the six ponies. "He was a yellow fox. Had two tails. Any of that ring a bell?"

Of course, after hearing what Sonic had to say, the yellow pegasus of the group slowly shook her head and spoke in the quiet and shy voice that she spoke in while she talked with her friends earlier.

"N-No..." The pegasus told Sonic. "Twilight and Rainbow Dash only managed to find you and nobody else... Wh-Why? Was he important to you?"

Sonic remained silent as he slowly nodded in response and placed his hands to his hips. After that horrifying dream he had just minutes before, the blue blur was really worried for the two tailed fox that was one of his closest friends. Though, the blue hedgehog only managed to remain in though before Rainbow Dash spoke up once more.

"Alright, alright, enough of mystery hour, freak." Rainbow Dash spoke as she turned her attention over to Sonic. "You have ten seconds to tell us who you are, before I give you another pain train ride to sleeperville!"

"RAINBOW!" The other five girls shouted, obviously annoyed with the brashness that Rainbow was giving off.

Though, instead of getting mad as well, Sonic couldn't help but let out a small chuckle before rubbing the bottom of his nose and pointing to himself right after.

"The name's Sonic!" Sonic informed the six girl as he pointed at himself. "Sonic the Hedgehog! And who might you six be?"

"I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle." Twilight informed before gesturing over to Rainbow Dash. "My brash friend here is Rainbow Dash, the fastest pegasus in all of Equestria."

"You better believe it, chump!" Rainbow cried out, a smug grin forming on her face as she crossed her arms once more and looked over at Sonic.

Sonic couldn't help but chuckle as he heard what Rainbow Dash had to say after Twilight had introduced her. The blue blur certainly knew he would have fun with the "fastest" pegasus of Equestria. But first, it was time for him to learn the names of the other ponies. The next one to step up and introduce herself was a white unicorn with purple, and rather curly hair and a purple, and rather curly tail, along with her having blue eyes. Along with that, she was wearing some sort of cyan dress shirt, a black shirt and a pair of purple boots. Though, before she even decided to introduce herself, a cyan aura surrounded the unicorn's horn as she used her magic to bring Sonic's shirt, vest and white gloves over to him before speaking up.

"And my name is Rarity." Rarity informed Sonic before continuing to speak. "And next time, please do be careful next time. Your clothes were in quite bad shape when I them a few hours ago."

"Well then thanks Rares!" Sonic responded as he placed his shirt, vest and then gloves back on; His clothes now back in perfect condition.

And thar all aside, Sonic was amazed that Rarity had done such fine craftminship when it came to his clothes. Hell, he couldn't even tell if his clothes were originally torn or not! But once he had placed his gloves back on, the blue blur turned his attention back to the girls; Only for the yellow pegasus of the group to introduce herself.

"A-And my name is... Fluttershy..." Fluttershy introduced herself, her voice nearly trailing off as she spoke with Sonic. "I-It's nice to meet you, Mister Sonic."

"Well it's nice to meet you too, Fluttershy." Sonic responded, a calm and happy smile forming on his face before he turned his attention to one of the two regular pony anthros of the group.

The pony he ended up turning his attention to was a pony with orange fur, yellow-ish hair and a yellow-ish tail, which were both, oddly enough, tied into a ponytail. But that aside, the pony was wearing a white shirt, dark blue shorts and brown boots; Along with a Stetson (or cowboy) hat. And instead of introducing herself like all the others, the orange pony actually walked up to Sonic and presented her left hand for him to shake.

"Well it's nice to meet ya, blue boy." The yellow-ish haired girl said as she extended her hand out for Sonic to shake. "The name's Applejack."

And instead of responding like he did to the others, a grin formed on Sonic's face as he went ahead and actually shook Applejack's hand. And as he did so, the blue blur could swear that the orange pony's strength felt similar to that of a certain red echidna that he knew... But that aside, after the yellow-ish pony released the blue hedgehog from her grip, the blue hedgehog looked around to see who else hasn't introduced themself. And as he did so, Sonic scratched the top his head with his right hand.

"That's odd." Sonic spoke up as he counted the number of girls that were in the room with him. "Isn't there supposed to be six of y-?"

And right before Sonic could even finish his sentence, a flurry of confetti suddenly popped up in front of him; Making Sonic suddenly jump back and get into a fighting position, thinking that some sort of enemy suddenly popped out in front of him and was ready to fight him. But that wasn't the case. The moment the smoke and confetti had faded away, the blue blur ended up seeing the source of it all; That source being the final anthropromorphic pony of the group. had pink fur, hot pink and very poofy hair along with having a hot pink and very poofy tail. The girl herself was wearing a magentaT-shirt that had three balloons on the chest area, two of them being cyan while the third one was yellow; Along with wearing partially torn pants. Anyway, moments after she appeared out of that confetti explosion, the hot pink haired girl happily introduced herself; Speaking rather quickly and Sonic able to, somehow, understand her.

"Hiya, I'm Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie happily introduced herself. "It's great to meet you! Oh! We should throw you a welcome party to introduce you to everyone in town! It'll have streamers and karaoke and dancing! Oh, oh! And I'll have Vinyl come over to do what she does with her turn tables! That'll be so fun! Don't you think?"

At hearing Pinkie, Sonic placed both his hands on the back of his head and let out a rather amused chuckle. The pink pony reminded her of a certain crazy hedgehog from his world, but not as, ya know... Crazy. But that aside, moments after he let out the chuckle, a smug little smile formed on the blue blur's face as he finally turned his attention to the pink pony.

"Ya know, Pinks." Sonic began as he pointed over at Pinkie Pie. "I'll have to take you up on that party offer soon. It certainly sounds like you know how to throw great parties!"

"Great parties?" Pinkie asked before letting out a small giggle. "I throw amazing parties, Sonic! Everyone in Ponyville knows me for them! I mean, I threw one for Dashie, I threw one for Twilight, I helped plan a a wedding party once and I thrown so many ann- Mmph! Mmmph..."

Before Pinkie could even speak any further, Twilight used her magic to seal Pinkie's mouth for a few seconds until she finally felt that Pinkie wouldn't keep speaking about parties and such. And once the pony's mouth was released, Sonic couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as he turned his attention over to the purple alicorn.

"She's certainly one to speak for awhile." Sonic said aloud as he turned his attention to Twilight; Who just rolled her eyes after hearing Sonic's comment.

"You're telling me..." Twilight muttered before using her magic to bring over a brown sack that seemed to have... Something, inside it. "But with formalities out of the way, Sonic, I would like you tell me what these are. We found them after Dash knocked you unconscious."

And of course, Sonic had no idea what Twilight was talking about until she set the sack on the floor and opened it up. After doing so, the seven Chaos Emeralds immediately dropped out of the sack and onto the floor; The seven emeralds glowing from their usual colors to black all the way back to their normal color again and again, every few seconds. And at seeing the emeralds, Sonic's eyes went wide, with almost seemingly, fear, as he backed away from the powerful gemstones.

"Th-The Chaos Emeralds!?" Sonic cried out as he saw the condition the emeralds were in. "How did they get corrupted with so much dark energy!?"

"You tell us, spikey!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she placed a finger on Sonic's chest. "We found you like that with those gemstones, so we deserve the right to know what they are and why they're glowing like that!"

At hearing that, Sonic let out a small sigh as he slowly removed Rainbow's finger from his chest and started to explain everything that he knew about the Chaos Emeralds.

"The seven Chaos Emeralds are seven gemstones of unimaginable power." Sonic began as he pointed over at the gemstones that were laying on the ground. "Depending on who uses them, the seven emeralds can grant the user the power to save or conquer the world. But during times where the emeralds are exposed to too much dark or negative Chaos energy, the Chaos Emeralds become corrupted and c- Hey! Get away from them!"

Sonic was in the middle of explaining, when he ended up seeing Pinkie Pie get close to the emeralds; Not even paying attention to what Sonic was saying. Though, once the blue blur had called out to her, the pink pony turned her away from the emeralds and over at the blue blur.

"Whaaaaat!?" Pinkie whined as she looked over at Sonic. "I was just going to look at them, Sonic! It's not like I was going too... Oooooh! This is new!"

Pinkie Pie excitedly jumped up and down as the seven emeralds suddenly started to float upwards and actually swirl around her. Though, Sonic immediately knew what that meant. It meant that the pink pony was going to be exposed to the emeralds' massive amounts of negative energy and turn her into something super destructive! The blue hedgehog needed to do something, quick! Though, as he got ready to get the out from the middle of the emeralds, it was Rainbow Dash who ended up saving the day; As she flew directly into the center rather quick and pushed right out of the way of the swirling multicolored gemstones. Though, the cyan pegasus wasn't so lucky herself as the seven emeralds stopped swirling around her and phased into her body; One after the other. And once the final Chaos Emerald entered the rainbow pegasi's body, she was suddenly surrounded by a large golden pillar of light. The same one, in fact, that the cyan pegasus had seen when she first found the blue hedgehog and the same one that both her and the Princess of Friendship had seen while they were battling the hedgehog while he was under the control of the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds. But that aside, once the pillar of light disappeared, Rainbow Dash's appearance had changed. She now had golden fur along with her striped hair and tail ranging from the colors gold all the way to red. But the most definitive feature on the pegasus was her now red eyes and the oh so familiar red swirls in her eyes that both Rainbow and Twilight saw when they first battled Sonic. That, as well as her hair, tail and fur being a bit more poofy and messy; Just like with the blue blur with his fur and quills.

But that aside, after the transformation was completed, the pegasus let out an evil cackle as she inspected her body.

"This vessal is much more flexable than that blue rodent ever was..." Rainbow muttered to herself in a demonic voice, all before a demonic grin formed on her face; Showing the new fangs that she had also gained during the transformation. "And I think to test out this new body, I'll take care of those .the nearby town!"

Then, without a moment's warning, Rainbow Dash spread out her wings and flew upwards; Breaking through the roof of Fluttershy's cottage before flying in the direction of Ponyville! And just moments after she flew out, Sonic immediately ran towards the front door of the cottage in order to chase after her; Only to be stopped by Applejack; Who doorway.

"Ya ain't goin anywhere, blue boy!" Applejack told Sonic as she looked at him face to face. "You've got some explainin to do with what happened to Dash just now!"

"I'll explain later, Apples!" Sonic exclaimed as he had a serious look on his face as he looked at Applejack. "Right now I have to stop her before something really bad happens!"

"Bad!?" Applejack cries out, obviously surprised by what Sonic had informed her. "Whatcha mean by that!?"

Not wanting to be stalled any further and not wanting Rainbow Dash to get close to the nearest town, which was Ponyville, Sonic decided to make his own exit. Using the debris from the crashed in roof, the blue blur jumped as high as he could, until grabbing onto the ledge of the roof and then jumping out of the house; All before giving chase to the now golden pegasus like he planned to do before the orange pony had tried to stop him from doing moments ago. If the blue blur knew anything, he very much recoginzed the red swirls in the golden pegasi's eyes and very much knew what would happen if he let her run free like she was doing...


	3. Fleetaway Rainbow Attacks!

Rainbow Dash let out and evil little laugh as she finally neared the town of Ponyville, and the peaceful townsfolk had no idea of the immanent danger that was approaching them! But once she did reach the town, the golden pegasus knew that she her newfound powers and strength to turn the town into smoldering ash and rubble with her power. Though, she would probably never get that chance as a familiar blue streak ran across the plains; Hoping to get to Ponyville first before the golden haired pegasus could. But Rainbow Dash did have a big lead ahead of Sonic, so there was a very high possibility that she would actually reach the town long before Sonic could even get near her. And that actually ended up being the case! The golden pegasus had managed to reach the twin long before the blue blur even could reach her! And once above the small town, a sinister grin formed on the golden haired girl's face as she placed both hands in front of her body and charged up a golden energy beam; Which she was going to fire at the town below! And by the time anyone noticed the dangers above, it was was far too late... Rainbow Dash immediately fired the golden energy beam the moment it reached full strength; Aiming for the townsfolk, buildings, fruitstands, etc. Anything and everything in the town was under the golden haired girl's list, and she was determined to get everything in town reduced to absolutely nothing! And she most likely would have too, if it weren't for one thing...

As she was too busy firing on the town below, the golden pegasus didn't even take notice of a blue streak running across the town's rooftops; And by the time she did, it was a bit too late for her to do anything. The blue streak jumped from one rooftop to another until finally getting enough momentum and speed to ram right into the pegasus; Which is what it did, sending both itself and the pegasus falling to the ground, and thus effectively stopping the pegasi's attack on the small town. Once they had both landed, Rainbow Dash crashing to the ground instead of landing, the blue blur had jumped back and stood just a few feet away from Rainbow; Revealing it to be none other than Sonic himself! And he looked ready to fight the golden pegasus; Even with the injuries that the blue blur had to deal with during his fight with the cyan pegasus and the purple alicorn the other day. Well, his unknowing fight against the two if them. But that aside, once she noticed that it was the blue hedgehog that attacked her, the golden haired girl placed a hand to her head before letting out a chuckle that turned into a full on evil laugh before she finally turned her attention to ty3 hedgehog.

"Well, well, well... It looks like the little blue savior has come to save the helpless little ants..." Rainbow Dash spoke, her voice sounding demonic and menacing as she spoke with Sonic. "And I am truly impressed you had managed to come this far, even with the injuries that you sustained when Twilight and I battled you... But that stops here, you annoying blue pest! First I'll destroy you, and then the rest of this wretched planet will be on my list! I'll reduce it to nothing but smoldering ash and rubble, and there is nothing you or anyone else can do to stop me!... Hey! Are you even listening to me, you blue nuisance!?"

And Sonic, was in fact, not really listening to all that Rainbow Dash had to say to him. In fact, to add insult to injury to the fact that he was not listening to what the golden haired girl had to say, the blue blur in fact laid on the ground and pretended to actually fall asleep! And once he had heard how angry the golden pegasus was, the blue hedgehog "woke up" from his little nap; Stretching out his arms and legs as he got up to his feet.

"Ya know, for someone who wants to destroy the entire world, you certainly know how to keep someone bored, Rainbow." Sonic told Rainbow, who was angrily stomping her left foot on the ground in anger after she heard that Sonic was, in fact, not listening to her. "But you've just got to tell me how I can uncorrupt you and the emeralds. I insist!"

"Your insistance is futile, you annoying blue pest!" Rainbow Dash yelled at Sonic while she continued her little tempted tantrum. "And I'll make sure that you'll never get in my way again!"

 ** _Cue Sonic Mania, Egg Reverie theme_**

The battle had started off rather quickly, as Rainbow Dash quickly charged towards Sonic; Hoping to end this battle as quickly as possible so she could go back to destroying all of Ponyville, and then the rest of the world along with it! Though, the battle wouldn't be as easy as she thought it would be. As just seconds before she could even reach the blue blur, he immediately jumped out of the way of the golden pegasi's attack before delivering a swift homing attack to her side. And just like when the cyan pegasus had to battle him, the blue blur's attack was almost completely useless against the golden pegasus and actually injured him a little due to him ramming into the pegasus rather quickly like he did. Speaking of her, however, the golden haired girl was only slightly dazed by the attack while she noticed that the blue hedgehog was actually slightly injuried from ramming into her like she did; Making the girl let out a chuckle.

"Oh, what's the matter, hedgehog?" Rainbow Dash asked in a teasing tone of voice. "Are things not going the way you expected? Well they're going to get a whole lot worse!"

And as Rainbow Dash had told him, this battle was just going to get a whole lot worse for Sonic if he couldn't find a way to damage Rainbow Dash. Speaking of her, however, the golden pegasus extended out both her arms and started firing golden energy balls over at the blue blur; Who began to swiftly dodge left and right; Effetively avoiding the energy balls with such ease and grace.

"Will you just hold still for one moment!" Rainbow Dash hissed as she kept firing energy ball after energy ball at Sonic. "I just want to blast you to smithereens, hedgehog!"

And of course, there was no way that Sonic would listen to what Rainbow Dash was telling him. He had to defeat Rainbow Dash at any cost, even if it meant being his little cocky self in order to bait Rainbow Dash to do a more... Close range attack so he could try to attack her. And speaking of cocky., the blue blur's dodging actually changed a small bit; As he was actually doing a few handstands as well as moving side to side, all of which was somehow, effectively dodging all of the golden pegasi's attacks. And with each dodge and show off that he did, it ticked off the golden pegasus even more and more until she had enough of his little show. And it was just so sudden with her next attack as well. After getting super pissed off at the blue hedgehog like she was, the golden haired girl raised both her hands up in front of herself and began charging up a golden energy beam.

"LETS SEE YOU DODGE THIS, YOU MEDDLING LITTLE RODENT!" Rainbow Dash screeched as she charged up the laser to fire at Sonic.

And it only took a few seconds to charge to. After it charged , Rainbow Dash took to the skies and aimed the energy beam down at Sonic; At which she immediately fired down at Sonic. The energy beam seemingly made contact with the blue blur; And on top of that, making a massive explosion after making contact with its target, leaving a massive crater where the blue blur once stood and making a sinister grin form on the golden pegasi's face as she landed down near the crater. And after seeing no sign of the blue hedgehog in the crater, the grin on the golden haired girl's face widened into an evil little smile as she turned her attention over to Ponvulle.

 ** _End Egg Reverie theme_**

"Well it seems that little blue savior was no match for my superior speed and power..." Rainbow Dash muttered to herself as she turned her attention to the small town. "Bah! But what do I care about that annoying little rodent!? With him out of the way, there will be nobody to stop me fr- HOW!?"

Once Rainbow Dash had finally turned her attention to the entrance to the town of Ponyville, her eyes went wide as she was utterly surprised to see Sonic, alive and well, standing at the entrance of the town. Granted, yes, Sonic's pants, shirt and even his gloves were a small bit torn up due to the battle he was still having with Rainbow; But none the less, Sonic was still alive. Now upon hearing the golden pegasi's reaction to the fact that he was still alive, even the the attack she did seemingly hit him, the blue blur crossed his arms and let out a small little chuckle before speaking with the pegasus.

"Ya know, with someone with so much power, you're certainly not the best shot, Dash." Sonic teased, obviously saying that Rainbow Dash had completely missed him.

Though, in reality, Rainbow Dash was right on target with her energy beam when she fired it just moments ago. Sonic just so happened to get out of the way at the last second, giving Rainbow the illusion that she just so happened to actually kill him. And of course, with the blue blur calling her a bad shot, this angered the golden pegasus even further than she already was; The pegasus clenching her fists together and repeatedly stomping the ground below her with her right foot. An amusing sight for the blue blur to see. But once her little temper tantrum had passed, the golden haired girl once again turned her attention to the blue hedgehog; A sinister grin forming on her face as she turned her attention to him.

"Well what does it matter, rodent?" Rainbow Dash asked, her grin widening as she placed both her hands onto her hips. "It's not like you, of all people, can stop me! Your attacks are virtually useless against me, so you will still lose this battle and this entire world will be nothing but a molten rock floating in space!"

And of course, right after hearing Rainbow Dash say this, Sonic couldn't help but let out a little chuckle; Which completely caught Rainbow Dash off guard. The blue blur could easily be overpowered by the golden pegasus, even at his full strength; And yet now, being as weak has he was, the blue blur was laughing? Something was up...

"What's so funny, rodent!?" Rainbow Dash cried out, obviously confused about why Sonic was laughing. "You should be worried! I still have the upper hand in this battle!"

"Well I guess I can't help it, Dasb!" Sonic responded, his grin widening as he shrugged ever so slightly. "Plus, there is the fact that you're not the only one who can use the seven Chaos Emeralds in this battle!"

And of course, Sonic was right on that regard. He too, could use the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds to transform into his super form. Though, right after hearing what he had to say to her, Rainbow Dash couldn't help but let out an evil laugh before spreading out her pegasus wings and immediately responding to the hedgehog.

"You fool!" Rainbow Dash spat out, obviously amused with what she thought Sonic had planned. "You would risk using the Chaos Emeralds in the state they in, just to defeat me!? Ah,ha,ha,ha,ha! You'll just end up becoming corrupted by their energy as well, and then together, we would use our power to destroy this entireworld with ease!"

"That's where you're wrong, Dash." Sonic told Rainbow, crossing his arms once again as he looked over at Rainbow and continued to speak further. "All the corruption within the emeralds was transported into your body once you absorbed their power. But once I do so..."

A chill ran down Rainbow Dash's spine as she realized that Sonic was right. She may have used the power of the Chaos Emeralds, but she was currently using their corrupted energy to keep herself powered up; Leaving only the positive energy of the Chaos Emeralds within them. The golden pegasus could only watch, as one by one, the seven Chaos Emeralds surrounded the blue blur and started to rapidly swirl around him for a few seconds; Before completely stopping and all seven emeralds entering the blue blur's body at once. There was a sudden white flash, but once the flash had disappeared, the golden haired girl that the blue hedgehog in front of her was once again the golden hedgehog that she and Twilight encountered during their first meeting. But there were a few changes to the golden hedgehog's body unlike last time; Those two being major changes. Said changes were that there were no longer red swirls in the golden hedgehog's eyes and his fur was no longer all poofy and messy like it was before. Sonic had officially become, completely uncorrupted, Super Sonic. With his transformation complete, a smug little grin formed on Super Sonic's face as he looked over at Rainbow Dash; Super Sonic using his power about a foot or two off of the ground as he faced his foe.

"You ready for round 2, Dash?" Super Sonic asked as the grin on his face widened ever so slightly.

Rainbow Dash let out a low growl as she grit her teeth together after hearing Super Sonic's question. She would not be defeated by him, whether he was in his super form or not.

"I'm always ready, you annoying freak!" Rainbow Dash cried out as she got into a position Super Sonic. "And whether you're using the Chaos Emeralds or not, you will still lose!"

"Well, we'll just see about that, now won't we?" Super Sonic asked in a rather cocky tone of voice.

 _ **Cue Unstoppable theme from Sonic Before the Sequel**_

* * *

(Mod: Trust me, it's a really good theme)

* * *

The battle started off almost immediately the second Super Sonic asked what he did to Rainbow Dash; Rainbow immediately charging towards Super Sonic in order to try and again the upper hand in the battle very early on. Though, once she got close, the golden hedgehog immediately dodged out of the golden pegasi's way and gave her a swift kick to the back, followed by a quick punch to the gut, Which sent the pegasus flying quite high upwards. Though, that didn't last long as the golden haired girl managed to regain her footing in the air; Before looking down at the golden blur and firing golden energy balls at him. Super Sonic avoided the energy balls with such ease, even using his newfound strength to kick one of the energy balls directly back at Rainbow Dash; Who used her arms to immediately block the attack from hitting her. Now, while the attack did hurt her arms and shielded her from most of the damage, the explosion of the energy ball did send a giant smoke cloud to form in front of the golden pegasi's face; Blocking the pegasi's vision golden hedgehog.

"Where'd he go!? Where'd he go!?" Rainbow Dash cried out as she tried to look for Super Sonic through the smoke that wad in front of her face; Coughing ever so slightly due to how much smoke their was.

Though, moments after trying to look for him through the smoke, Rainbow Dash did the smart thing and used her wings to clear the smoke away; All before resuming her search for Super Sonic. Well, tried to anyway. Once the she had cleared the smoke away, the golden hedgehog suddenly appeared in front of the golden pegasi's view; All before giving her a strong and quick punch to the face, followed by a homing attack while the punch sent the pegasus flying back a few feet. Both attacks did considerable damage to the pegasus; Who was now holding her left arm in pain due to how much injury she had sustained during battle.

"So... You have a little more fight and strength in you than I thought, hedgehog..." Rainbow told Sonic, her breathing becoming heavy due to how weak she was at the moment. "But you won't be able this up for much longer! I still have enough strength to k- AUUUUUUGH!"

Rainbow Dash suddenly held her head in pain. Just like when Sonic held his head in when she and Twilight were battling him when they first met, and now she knew what it felt like. It felt like someone was bashing her head in with a hammer! And Super Sonic knew what this meant oh so clearly. It meant that the golden pegasus was fighting for her body back, and the golden hedgehog knew what if he stayed in super form any longer, and the pegasus did get her body back. Being as quick as he could, the golden blur had the seven Chaos Emeralds suddenly appear around him before yelling out two specific words

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Super Sonic yelled out.

Then, without much of a warning, the seven Chaos Emeralds swirled rapidly around Super Sonic; they flew off in seven different directions across Equestria! And without the Chaos Emeralds to no longer power his super form, the golden hedgehog transformed back into his base form; All before landing back onto the ground. With that all said and done, the blue blur looked upwards and watched as the golden pegasus was still holding her head in pain; As well, now, as her body flashing from gold colors it was now all the way to its every few seconds. Though, what the gold haired girl yelled out next, really put the nail in the coffin, per say, for her little transformed state.

"Get... Out... Of... MY HEAD!" Rainbow Dash yelled out.

 ** _End Unstoppable Theme_**

Once she yelles that out, Rainbow Dash had finally reverted to her normal cyan with rainbow hair and a rainbow tail self; All before falling to the ground, unconscious. Though, before she even made contact with the ground below, Sonic ran over to where Rainbow was going to fall and managed to catch her just in time before she hit the ground. With the threat of what the cyan pegasus become now gone and with her now unconscious, a smile formed on the blue blur's face as he hurried over to Fluttershy's cottage; All while carrying the unconscious pegasus in his arms.

 ** _Fluttershy's Cottage_**

"Ya have five seconds to tell us what you did to Dash, blue boy!" Applejack cried out as she pinned Sonic to one of the walls of the cottage.

It only had been a few minutes since Sonic had returned to the cottage with Rainbow Dash, and boy, was he in big trouble now. Thinking that he had something to do with the pegasi's condition, which he slightly did thanks to their battle together, Applejack pinned Sonic to the wall and started to question him about what happened to the cyan pegasus. And with how strong her grip was and with how much force she was using to pin the blue blur to the wall, no doubt would the orange pony probably break his neck or injure him rather badly if he didn't tell the pony anything about what had happened once he caught up to the pegasus earlier.

"Well maybe a little thank you would be nice!?" Sonic shot back as he was pinned to the wall by Applejack still. "If I didn't do what I did, you girls might have been dead already!"

At hearing Sonic's little "excuse", Applejack let out a low growl raised up her left hand to actually punch Sonic in the face for what he had tone to Rainbow Dash. Though, as she was about to punch his lights out, the five other girls in the room heard a pained groan coming from Rainbow Dash; Who Sonic had set on the couch of the cottage the moment he had arrived back. And moments after she let out the groan, the cyan pegasus slowly awoke from her slumber; Opening up her eyes and placing a hand on her head as she slowly sat up on the couch.

"Oh my Celestia..." Rainbow Dash muttered as she placed her hand on her head. "Why does it feel like my head has been pounded on by a jackhammer...?"

And of course, once they heard Rainbow Dash wake up from her slumber, the five girls turned their attention away from Sonic and over at Rainbow.

"Rainbow!" The five girls cried out as the five of them hurried into the other room to check up on Rainbow Dash.

The first one to get to Rainbow Dash turned out to Pinkie Pie; Who got Rainbow Dash into a super tight bear hug as sbe spoke to her.

"We were so worried for you Dashie!" Pinkie cried out as she held Rainbow in the tight bear hug that she was doing. "We thought you got stuck in a coma or died or something after what happened!"

Rainbow Dash tried to answer back, but thanks to her injuries and the fact that Pinkie Pie was hugging Rainbow in one of the tightest bear hugs in the history of bear hugs, she couldn't exactly answer her friend.

"Pinkie, mind lettin go of Dash?" Applejack asked as she watched this display of hugging that Pinkie was doing. "She just woke up and ah don't think she needs to be strangled by one of your hugs. Especially with her injuries."

After hearing what Applejack told her to do, Pinkie Pie simply nodded in response before hopping over next to Applejack and giving Rainbow Dash a chance to catch her breath; All before Twilight spoke up.

"Rainbow, do you rememeber what happened to you after Sonic chased after you?" Twilight asked in a concerned tone of voice as she looked at Rainbow. "Since it does look like something or someone roughed you up good..."

"Sonic... Chased me?" Rainbow Dash asked as she once again placed her hand atop her head. "The last thing I remember were those gemstones swirling around me before waking up here..."

"So you have no idea what happened?" Rarity asks as she hears Rainbow's response.

Rainbow Dash simply shook her head in response after hearing Rarity's question. It was rather odd that she didn't remember what happened to her, but after what Rainbow said had brought up a rather concerning question.

"Speaking of those gemstones..." Twilight began as she turned her attention over to Sonic. "What even happened to those Chaos Emeralds of yours, Sonic? Last I saw them, they were absorbed into Rainbow Dash's body."

"I had to scatter them across the planet." Sonic responded, placing a hand to his hip as he continued to speak. "And it's not like I had a choice either. Since if I didn't, the thing that made Rainbow Dash go crazy would have taken me over and you girls would fight me..."

Right after saying that, Sonic let out a sigh as she placed his hand in the pockets of his vest and continued further.

"And I would search for them too so others wouldn't get their hands on them." Sonic continued as he placed his hands in the pockets of his vest. "But without an emerald locator and having no idea what else there in this world, it might be im- Huh?"

Rugbt after Sonic placed his hands in his vest pockets, so happened to feel something in the left pocket vest. After feeling whatever it was, the blue blur grabbed hold of it and took of his pocket; And boy, was he lucky! It was his communicator! Granted, it did look like a small smartphone of some sorts, but it would allow the blue hedgehog to come with one of his friends! After making this realization, Sonic went ahead and tried on his communicator; Only to see that the battery was dead, as the communicator was not turning on. After seeing that it was out of juice, Sonic turned his attention over to Twilight and showed him his communicator.

"Is some place I can charge this up?" Sonic asked as be looked over at Twilight. "I think I can still use this to contact one of my friends so he can help us out with finding the emeralds."

"Well, I can always use my magic to charge up that device of yours, Sonic." Twilight informed Sonic down at the table that was right in front of the couch. "Would you mind setting it down on the table?"

Sonic simply nods in response before setting the communicator on the table like Twilight had asked him to do. With the communicator down on the table, the purple alicorn went to work; Easily using her magic to charge the communicator to full power in a matter of seconds. After it was fully recharged, the Princess of Friendship allowed her magic to die down, thus allowing the blue blur to grab the communicator from the table; Which he did seconds later. And after doing so, the blue hedgehog ran off and grabbed a couple of books from a nearby shelf, before placing them on the table and using them as some sort of wall to hold the communicator upright so the Mane 6 would be .see the communicator once the blue hedgehog contacted the one who he was going to contact. Anyway, after messing around with the communicator for a few seconds, Sonic ahead and communicator on the small make shift wall he made and waiting; Sitting down in front of the table as he waited for the communicator to do what he wanted it to do. At first, there was just simple green static on the screen, along with the words "No Signal" in capital letters, but after a few seconds, the screen changed to reveal the face. This someone ended up being an anthropromorphic two tailed fox with cyan eyes, yellow fur and some tuffs of white fur, along with his tails having white tips. Along with this, the anthropromorphic fox seemed to be wearing orange goggles, a very , almost brown vest, white shirt and blue jeans along with sneakers that were completely white on one end and completely red on the other end. Though, the most interesting thing about this fox was the fact that he seemed to be no older than eight or nine years old!

Now, Once the hedgehog and fox's eyes meet with one another, the two tailed fox's eyes went wide before he spoke up.

"S-Sonic!?" The fox cried out. "Your alive!? And back to normal!?

"A course I'm alive Tails!" Sonic responded, pointing to himself before continuing to speak with his friend, now known by the name of Tails. "It'll take more than old Eggbreath's machines to take me down!"

"... Sonic, you don't remember anything, do you?" Tails asked, a hint of concern in his voice as be spoke with Sonic.

"Remember what?" Rainbow interrupted before Sonic had a chance up. "I mean, besides the fact that he tried to me and Twilight when he arrived in our world."

Sonic simply lets out a sigh and rolls his eyes before turning his attention back to the two tailed fox and speaking up once more.

"I mean, I remember running into Eggman's base with you, Tails." Sonic responded as he continued speaking with his friend. "But after that, the next thing I know, I wake up in this cottage with these girls with of bruises and cuts all over my body and the Chaos Emeralds being corrupted. Very corrupted."

"Well then I hope you have time to spare, Sonic..." Tails responded. "Cause what I'm about to explain next will explain everything..."

Sonic simply nods in response, before he and the Mane 6 sit down in front of the communicator and wait for Tails to tell the story that he was about to; Pinkie grabbing a bucket of popcorn out of nowhere and presenting it to the others.

"Popcorn?" Pinkie asks as she presents it to her friends and Sonic, all of who shake their heads and then turn their attention back to the two tailed fox who was on screen.

And with what Tails waa about to say to the seven of them would reveal any Sonic ended up in Equestria along with any he tried to attack Twilight and Rainbow Dash; Along with why Rainbow Dash had also turned into the thing that Sonic was when they first met. Though, little did they know how dark and menacing the truth would turn out to be...


	4. An Explanation

The Mane 6 along with Sonic were all huddled together near Sonic's comnunicator; Pinkie Pie being the one noisily chomping down on popcorn as they waited for Tails to tell his little story with how Sonic managed to appear in Equestria and why he was the way he was when he arrived. So, after closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, the two tailed fox opened his eyes once more as he turned his attention to the small group that was in front of him.

"You see... It started off like this..." Tails began, now starting to fill the Mane 6 and Sonic in on what had happened before Sonic arrived...

 ** _Mobius, Tails' Workshop in the Mystic Ruins, about two/one and half days ago_**

The two tailed fox, Miles "Tails" Prower was busy at work within his workshop, trying his best to repair the Tornado 2's engine after the little incident with the Zeti on the Lost Hex. While he managed to make some repairs while there, Tails had not managed to make a complete repair to the plane. Hell, we was sorta lucky that he managed to pilot the Tornado 2 in the condition it was in after he did that semi-repair that he could only do while at the Lost Hex. But that aside, the yellow two tailed fox was busy under the blue bipedal plane; Just managing to do finish finish up the last few repairs on the plane that needed to be done.

"Just need to tighten this last screw, aaaaand..." Tails muttered to himself before crying out as he tightened the last screw that needed to be tightened. "Done! Now to perform a diagnostics check to see if everything works!"

And after doing all of that, Tails closes the little opening that led into the bottom area of the engine and slowy crawled out from under it; Placing his wrench right next to the Tornado 2 right after he had managed to get out from under it. Though, he didn't get to do much right after that, as the two tailed fox heard someone knocking on the door that led into his workshop; Making him highly curious. The yellow two tailed fox had not really expected any visitors today, and only really knew for Sonic to be the one to drop in unexpectedly.

"Who could that be?" Tails asked himself before going ahead and approaching the door.

And once he did so, Tails immediately, expecting to see somebody out there. But instead, he actually saw that there was nobody there! This got the two tailed fox highly curious as he looked around; Trying to find out who knocked on the door to his workshop. That is, until he looked down. Once he did so, the yellow two tailed fox spotted some sort of DVD box with a DVD inside that had a sticky note on it that said "Play Me" all in capital letters. Being ever so curious, Tails picked up the DVD and brought it inside, shutting the workshop door as he walked away, and brought it over to a DVD player which he had stashed away in one of the boxes of his workshop. After booting up the DVD player and making sure that everything worked right, the two tailed fox placed the DVD within the DVD player and started to play it. Though, the moment the DVD started to play, the yellow two tailed fox's eyes went wide as he saw the face of none other than Dr. Eggman himself; Laughing as the beginning of the DVD played.

"Eggman!" Tails cried out as the video played on.

"Oh,ho,ho,ho!" Eggman laughed before continuing to speak up. "Sonic and Tails, you better listen up now, so I'm only going to say this once! I have your little hedgehog friend here, Amy!"

Eggman then moves to the side to reveal an unconscious Amy Rose tied to some sort of metal pipe that had some sort of blue chemical liquid running through it; The sight of Amy being unconscious like she is making Tails gasp in surprise. Though, the mad doctor only allowed the two tailed fox to see the unconscious pink hedgehog for a few seconds before moving back to his original position and speaking further.

"The both of you have twenty four hours to bring me all seven Chaos Emeralds!" Eggman continued in a rather demanding and evil tone of voice. "If you do not bring me the emeralds within the time slot I'm giving you, I will robotisize your little friend here! Now, ta-ta, my spiky little frienemy and two tailed rodent!"

After that, the DVD player automatically shuts off, only to turn back on again and reveal Eggman again, who says one last thing to Tails

"Oh, and this DVD is set to self destruct the moment you fools are finished playing it." Eggman informs Tails, a sinister grin forming on his face as he speaks. "I hope you two little rodents enjoy my little present!"

And after that, the DVD player shuts off once more, and before Tails could do anything besides let out a frightened yelp, the DVD within the DVD player self destructed; Sending up all kinds of soot and bits of what was left of the DVD player all over the place. As well as covering Tails in the soot as well. After having a little coughing fit and managing to shake the dust off his fur and clothes, the two tailed fox immediately gets on his feet and runs out of his workshop; Needing to hurry and find the blue blur before it was too late! And just by luck, the yellow two tailed fox just so happened to find the blue hedgehog relaxing under a tree near the Mystic Ruins waterfall; Ready to seemingly fall asleep. And upon seeing Sonic, Tails uses his two tails to immediately take to the sky and land down near Sonic; Calling out his name as he got close.

"Sonic!" Tails called out as he got near Sonic, landing next to the blue blur a minute or two later.

Sonic, of course, manages to hear the recognizable voice of Tails, and gets up to her feet just in time to see Tails land near him. And once the two tailed fox did so, the blue blue walked over to his friend, a smile on his face as he did so.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic called back as he walked over to him. "What's going on?"

"No time to gawk Sonic!" Tails immediately cried out. "Eggman's captured Amy and threatened to robotisize her if we don't bring him the Chaos Emeralds!"

"What!?" Sonic cried out as he stepped back a foot or two; Obviously surprised at what Tails had told him. Though, moments later, a grin formed on Sonic's face as he continued to speak further. "Then how about we pay ol' Baldy McNosehair a little visit, Tails? Is the Tornado 2 ready to go?"

"I think so." Tails responded. "I didn't have time to run a diagnostics check before I received the message from Eggman, but I think I know where he is. Come on Sonic!"

Sonic simply nods and response before he and Tails run towards Tails's workshop. It takes them a few minutes to get there, but once they do, the two tailed fox had the blue blur wait outside the workshop while he gets the plane and the runway ready for takeoff. Of course, the blue hedgehog does as he's asked by the yellow two tailed fox; Walking over to what is supposed to be the plane's runway but is, instead, a dirt path that leads to a cliff that leads off the edge of the Mystic Ruins and directly into the water below. Though, that all changes a few moments later, as the ground suddenly shook for a moment or two before the shaking stopped. Though, that didn't really phase or scare Sonic, since he knew that shaking just a bit too well and he knew what would happen. And seconds later, the cliffside actually began to change up! The trees had suddenly bent over sideways as the ground suddenly opened up and revealed a paved, cement runway that led right to the edge of the cliffside; And just like said earlier, right into the water. And once the runway was complete, the side door Tails' Workshop opened up and the Tornado 2 was driven right out onto the runway; It's pilot being none other than Tails himself. And once it was driven onto the runway, the plane came to a complete stop before Tails called out to Sonic.

"Alright Sonic!" Tails called out. "Hop on!"

And Sonic did just that. With the Tornado 2 at a complete stop, Sonic jumped onto the tail wing of the plane and made sure he was at a position where he wouldn't fall off of the plane during take off or flight. He had done this multiple times, so it didn't take very long for him to get steady. And after seeing the blue blur was steady on the plane, Tails placed his orange goggles over his eyes and turned his attention towards the runway.

"Alright, lets go!" Tails cried out, all before speeding towards the end of the runway with the Tornado 2.

Though, just before the plane went over the edge, Tails managed to lift and direct the bed upwards so it could takeoff and avoid crashing down in the ocean; Making a grin form on Sonic's face as he and Tails raced off to the Chemical Plant Zone in the Tornado 2. Though, about twenty minutes into their adventures through the skies, did the two of them already encounter trouble. It seems that Dr. Eggman was, figuratively, throwing everything in the kitchen sink as so the two tailed fox and the blue blur in order to try and stop them from getting there from time. As the trouble ranged from simple buzzbomber and flying turtle badnicks all then the way to Egg Robos to E-2000's and Egg Flappers! And of course, the moment he and Tails had seen this army of Badnicks coming for them, a cocky little grin formed on Sonic's face.

"Looks like old Eggbreath won't let us by without a fight." Sonic said aloud as he watched as the army got closer. "How about we teach these bolt brains a lesson, eh Tails old buddy?"

"Right." Tails responded as he nodded his head before pushing a button within the Tornado 2's cockpit. "Tornado 2, transform!"

 ** _Cue Sonic Adventure Sky Chase Act 2_**

Then, without much of a warning, a mechanical arm comes out from the side of the Tornado 2's tail wing and took hold of Sonic; All before the Tornado 2 itself began to transform. To start off, the tail end of the plane rose up a few inches, as well as getting to more of an angle; Along with some sort of jet booster appearing under the bottom of the tail wing. Right after that, the plane's propellers had suddenly stopped spinning and retracting into the plane's engine, somehow. And to top that all off, the bipedal plane's wings split into four different sections; Before spreading out from each other and forming on X at the plane's engine area. The Tornado 2 had offically transformed into its little jet form, otherwise dubbed as: the X Tornado. And once the Tornado 2 had fully transformed into the X Tornado, the mechanical arm that was holding Sonic up places him back down on the tail wing of the plane; All before it sinks back into the tail wing of a plane and a little platform with some sort of control panel comes out from the tail wing of the jet and appears under Sonic's feet, while the control panel, with handlebars I might add, appears in front of Sonic via the platform he was on. And once the control panel with the handlebars had appeared in front of him, he grabbed onto it; And just in time too, as Tails used the X Tornado's jet booster to speed off towards the enemies that were approaching them. They were gojng to be in one hell of a dogfight now!

The fight starte off with a bang, as Tails started to use the X Tornado's weaponry to attack the robots; First using missiles to shoot down a few Egg Flappers as well as partially damage an E-2000 that was coming their way. And once the mech had gotten close enough to the jet, it had lowered its shield and began to charge up a large, pink, laser cannon, which would no doubt bring the X Tornado down in one shot if it was a direct hit. Luckily though, Sonic managed to take care of the mech by doing a quick spin dash jump right off of the platform he was on; Along with doing a swift homing attack on the robot once he got close enough. Now, regularly, a simple homing attack would not finish off a robot as powerful as it was, but thanks to it already being already damaged from a missile from the blue jet, the blue blur's homing attack was just enough to finish the robot and put it out of commission. But that also sent the blue hedgehog free falling downwards through the clouds and towards the direction of the ground. And also that gave a few Buzzbombers and turtle badnicks the chance to actually try and attack the blue blur. Or so the thought. Once the badnicks had gotten close enough, Sonic began chain homing attack them, one after the other; Before finally stopping atop a turtle badnick and actually riding it while more robots came his way! Of course, this did not phase the blue blur in the slightest. In fact, the cocky grin that was on his face earlier formed back, and was even wider before as he saw the challenge that was in front of him. To the blue hedgehog, however, he found this none other than a typical day when it came to fighting the mad scientist that wanted to take over the world time and time again.

Anyway, once the robots had gotten close to Sonic, they began firing projectiles at him; Ranging from simply energy balls to laser blasts and missiles. Of course, being cocky and confident as ever, the blue blur began jumping over the projectiles coming his way; Landing on the turtle badnick he was on in all kinds of positions, ranging from hand stands to doing his originally finger wave victory pose (from Sonic 3 and Knuckles). Though, somewhere along the way, the blue hedgehog just happened to get a bit too cocky, and one of the badnicks just so happened to fire a missile at the badnick the hedgehog was riding on; The explosion of the badnick sending the blue hedgehog flying back and once again free falling towards the ground. Though, luckily, this free fall didn't last as long thanks to Tails piloting the X Tornado down and managing to save Sonic just in time!

"Thanks for the save Tails!" Sonic called out as he gave a thumbs up to Tails; Who only saluted back as he still kept his attention on where he was flying and at the badnicks that were ahead of the plane. "Now how about we finish these bots off so we can finally make it to the Chemical Plant?"

"Do your thing, Sonic!" Tails called out to Sonic.

And with a simple nod, Sonic went ahead and let go of the handlebars of the control panel he was holding onto and jumped off the X Tornado's tail wing; Once again descending into a free fall. Though, this wasn't going to be a regular one. As the blue blur had more and more downwards, one by one, the seven Chaos Emeralds surrounded the blue blur; All until all seven of the powerful gems surrounded her. Then, most suddenly, the seven gemstones immediately entered the blue hedgehog's body, Immediately engulfing him in a pillar of light! Though, once the pillar of light had finally faded away, Sonic had transformed into his all too familiar form: Super Sonic. With the hedgehog now in his super state, the now golden blur began to zoom around the sky; Taking out any robots he ran into with such ease, as well as a small golden trail of light following the golden hedgehog whereever he flew around in the sky! Things seemed to be going well, that is, until they ran into a rather familiar foe who was flying through the sky and that has not been seen in a long, **LONG** time. This familiar foe being a blue anthropromorphic robotic hedgehog with a red visor and some sort of chest plate that hid a special little laser cannon which the robot could shoot with ease. It was also nearly twice as tall as the golden blur. It was Mecha Sonic; A foe that Sonic and Tails had not seen ever since their first trip on Angel Island as well as their first encounter with the guardian of the Master Emerald, Knuckles the Echidna. And of course, upon seeing one of his old robotic counterparts once more, a grin formed on Super Sonic's face as he crossed his arms and flew just a few feet away from where Mecha Sonic was.

"Where'd old Egghead dig you up? The scrap heap?" Super Sonic joked, the grin on his face widening as he looked over the blue robot. "Well no matter how many robots he plans to rebuild and sent out on me, I'll just send them back to the scrap heap! Get ready, bolt for brains!"

 ** _End Sky Chase Act 2 and cue Sonic 3 and Knuckles Boss Theme_**

The battle between Super Sonic and Mecha Sonic started rather quickly; As Mecha Sonic opened up its cheat compartment and started to fire golden energy balls at Super Sonic, who was dodging them with ease due to his increased speed. Though, one of the robot's attacks did so happen to hit the golden blur; Hurting him a small bit and sending him flying back a foot or two, all before the golden blur managed to hold himself steady in the sky.

"Looks like Egghead made a few improvements to you since our last encounter." Super Sonic muttered to himself as he gained back his footing. "But let see how long those little improvemets of yours last!"

And right after that, both Mecha Sonic and Super Sonic charged towards each other, making immediate contact each time they had ran into each other and also sending the both of them back flying a few feet back in the opposite direction. It seemed this was going to end in a stalemate, as both the golden blur and the robot were matching each other, blow for blow. That is, until the golden blur decided to change up his tactics. Once he had gotten close enough, while both he and the robotic hedgehog were charging at each other, the golden hedgehog immediately curled up into a ball and slammed right into the robotic hedgehog; Doing quite a bit of damage to its armor! Though, while the robot hedgehog was certainly damaged from the other hedgehog's attack, it was certainly not out of this fight yet; Making a confident and cocky little smile form on the golden hedgehog's face.

"Lookd like you're a bit tougher than I thought, for being a big bucket of bolts that is." Super Sonic told Mecha Sonic as he looked over at the robot; And the robot looking over at him.

Mecha Sonic, using the advantage of Super Sonic trying to taunt him, used this chance to turn one of his arms into a sort of machine gun and began shooting rapidly at Super Sonic; Catching him quite off guard by this sudden attack. Though, while the bullets that the robot was firing at him did little to no damage, the bullets certainly tore up the golden blur's clothes quite a bit. Even his gloves were torn in some places due to the attack! Though, it didn't take long for the robot hedgehog to run out of bullets; And once of did, the golden hedgehog looked at his gloves, all before an annoyed expression formed on the hedgehog's face as he looked over at his doppelganger.

"Oh you are so going to regret that." Super Sonic said aloud as he looked over at Mecha Sonic. "Nobody messes with my gloves."

And with that in mind, Super Sonic turned his attention to Tails; Who was still using piloting the X Tornado around and taking out any and all badnicks who were coming Super Sonic's and his way.

"Yo Tails!" Super Sonic called out. "Gonna need a ring down here!"

"You got it Sonic!" Tails called back, now preparing to shoot a Power Ring down to Super Sonic, via the Power Ring slot on the side of the jet.

It only took him a few short momebts, but once it was in where it was supposed to be, Tails went ahead and shot a Power Ring down at Super Sonic; Who went ahead and tried to grab it. Unfortunately, the golden blur was struck away from the ring by Mecha Sonic; Sending the ring falling towards the ground. Luckily though, the robot's attack didn't phase him too badly, and it only took him a few mere moments to gain his barings and chase after the ring. Easier said than done, as the robotic hedgehog was chasing down the golden hedgebog; Shooting occasional laser blasts in order to catch the hedgehog off guard and prevent him from getting the Power Ring. But, even with having to deal with dodging Mecha Sonic's atracks, Super Sonic managed to easily take hold of the ring; The ring glowing brightly as he turned his attention to Mecha Sonic, a smug little grin forming on his face as he turned his attention to his robotic doppelganger.

"It's lights out for you, bolt brain!" Super Sonic cried out as he turned towards Mecha Sonic, all before curling up into a ball.

And there wasn't much the robot could do then. Try and go as fast as it might, but Mecha Sonic could not get out of Super Sonic's attack in time; Super Sonic immediately tearing right through Mecha Sonic's chest area via his own power and the Power Ring's power. With the robotic doppelganger now hurtling towards the planet, defeated, and the badnicks now retreating, the golden hedgehog made his way back to the X Tornado; Only to land on the tail wing end of the plane once it transformed back to the Tornado 2 and finally reverting back to his normal state. With no other troubles ahead of them in the skies, the yellow two tailed fox and blue hedgehog continued on their way to Chemical Plant Zone...

 ** _Later..._**

After managing to defeat Mecha Sonic and the army of robots that had blocked their way, it didn't take the duo much longer to reach the Chemcial Plant; Arriving about half an hour later after defeating Mecha Sonic. And after Tails had finally landed the Tornado 2, both he and Sonic hopped off and out; Making sure to grab the brown little sack that had the seven Chaos Emeralds within it. And right after doing so, both the blue blur and the two tailed fox raced into the Chemical Plant; Hoping to find Amy Rose before it was too late. Upon entering, the familiar smell of the zone made both the blue hedgehog and yellow two tailed fox gag in disgust. If there was one thing they couldn't really get to, was how awful the chemicals in the zone smelled; Especially if Dr. Eggman was using the zone for his own evil deeds. And luckily, it seemed like they didn't have to stay there long! As within just a few minutes of searching, the duo managed to spot the unconscious pink hedgehog; Tied to a metal tube with blue chemicals flowing through it like was shown in the video that one of them watched.

"Amy!" Sonic and Tails cried out as they ran over to where Amy Rose was.

Though, they didn't get far, as something came from above and blocked their path! That thing turned out to be the all too familiar Egg Dragoon; Which Sonic had turned to scrap twice before. And to nobody's surprise, none other than Dr. Eggman himself was piloting the mech itself. Anyway, after her managed to block the blue blur's and two tailed fox's path, the mad scientist opened up the cockpit to his Egg Mobile and spoke with the two heroes.

"Ah, so you two did come after all..." Eggman began, a sinister smile forming on his face as he held out his left hand. "Now hand over the Chaos Emeralds, and I'll release your little girlfriend, as I promised."

"In your dreams, Baldy McNosehair!" Sonic cried out as he and Tails got into a position to where they were seemingly ready to fight. "We're here to kick your butt and get Amy back!"

"So you dare defy me, do you?" Eggman asks as the expression on his face turned into a scowl. "Very well, if you will not give me the Chaos Emeralds, then I shall take them myself!"

 ** _Cue Sonic Generations, Egg Dragoon boss theme_**

They were out of the frying pan and into the fire now, as Dr. Eggman immediately started the fight right off; Shooting at the duo with the machine gun arm of his mech. Sonic and Tails immediately dropped out of the way, only for Sonic, seconds later, to jump up as high as he could and actually run along the Egg Dragoon's machine gun arm in order to get up to the cockpit and deliver some damage to the mech. Unfortunately, before he could even get close, the mad doctor had his mech shake the blue blur off; All before shooting the drill arm right at the blue blur. While he was slightly dazed from being shaken off of the evil scientist's mech, this didn't last too long; And the blue hedgehog managed to get out of the drill arm just in time, the drill striking where the blue hedgehog once stood before going back to the mech itself.

"Hold still you annoying little rodent!" Eggman hissed, shooting the mech's drill arm again and again at Sonic, trying to hit him.

"You'll have to catch me first, egg face!" Sonic teased, easily running around and dodging each drill attack that Eggman sent at him.

Though, Dr. Eggman was a bit too fixated on Sonic to even notice that Tails was busy with a little surprise of his own. Getting his little laser cannon (from Sonic Battle) out, the two tailed fox charged the cannon up to full capacity and directly aimed it at the cockpit of the Egg Dragoon. And by the time the mad scientist had noticed this, it was a bit too late and the two tailed fox fired his energy cannon; Sending a large, yellow, electric energy ball at the cockpit and the energy ball hitting full force as it made contact and sending up a cloud of smoke as the energy ball exploded on contact. And while the energy ball did do some damage and rise a smoke cloud in front of the cockpit's vision, the evil scientist was in no way out of this fight. Or at least, he thought so anyway. While being distraced by the smoke that rose from the energy ball attack, the blue blur backed away from the Egg Dragoon and made it to a place in the zone where he could get a running start. And once he did so, the blue hedgehog went off; Running right towards the the large mech! Though, as he got near it, a dark blue aura started to surround the blur hedgehog; As he was now using his boost ability to hopefully boost the through the mech and finish the fight. Luckily, that is what happened. Once close enough, Sonic jumped up and boosted right through the chest area of the Egg Dragoon; Putting it out of commission, permanently. With the mech no longer powered, it simply just falls to the ground; With Eggman still inside.

 ** _End Egg Dragoon theme_**

"Ya know, egghead." Sonic began, as he watched as Eggman tried to bust through the somewhat broken glass of his Egg Mobile in order to try and free himself from his mech. "If you want to try and defeat me, a word of advice: Stop using old Mecha."

And without another word, Sonic hurried off towards where Amy was tied up in order to try and free her from her prison. Though, as he was doing that, a thought had come into Tails' mind. It seemed like this was too easy for them to win against Dr. Eggman; Especially since it seemed like Eggman wasn't fighting his hardest... It only took a few seconds after for the two tailed fox to realize why this was the case and went ahead and yelled out to the blue blur.

"Sonic, wait!" Tails yelled over at Sonic. "I think i-!"

And before Tails could even finish his sentence, it was too late, as Sonic began untying Amy. Or at least, what he thought was Amy. Though, as he almost finished untying the pink hedgehog, the blue blue could only watch as the hedgehog's head popped off and rolled onto the floor. It was a fake, created by the mad doctor himself! By the time he noticed this, it was a bit too late, and the blue hedgehog was sprayed by some sort of purple gas. It only took seconds right after, but after he was exposed by the gas, the hedgehog was immediately knocked unconscious by the same gas.

"Sonic!" Tails cried out as he ran over to his friend's aid.

An unwise move, at the second he had approached Sonic, Tails was also sprayed by the exact same gas that was sprayed on Sonic. And upon him being sprayed, the two tailed fox felt rather light headed for a few short seconds before falling unconscious next to the blue blur...

 ** _Later..._**

About an hour or two later, Sonic let out a groan as he finally woke up from the little slumber he was put in thanks to the gas he was exposed to earlier. And once waking up, the blue blur saw that his hands, arms, neck, legs and feet were tied down to some sort of metal restraining chair. Now, try as he might, but there was no way for the blue blur to get himself free from the metal couplings that kept him bound to the chair. And he tried anyway. For a full on minute, the blue hedgehog tried and tired, only to realize he was not getting out of the chair any time soon. Though, after he stopped struggling, an all too familiar voice from a familiar evil scientist rang out through the room via a hidden speaker within one of the room's panels.

"Struggle all you want, my spiky little friend." Eggman's voice rang out from one of the panels of the white, metallic room. "You won't be getting out of that chair."

"Oh yeah?" Sonic questioned, a hint of cockiness within his voice. "Just watch me, eggbreath!"

Eggman just let out a chuckle right after as he watched, from a hidden security camera, how Sonic struggled once more in his seat; Once again trying to free himself from the little prison that he was put in by Dr. Eggman. It was rather amusing, but the mad doctor knew that he wouldn't be getting out of that seat any time soon. And while the blue blur was still struggling, the evil scientist just so happened to press a few buttons on the super computer, which he was using to watch the blue hedgehog; Causing some sort of ray gun to pop out of one of the panels in the ceiling and drop down just enough for the blue hedgehog to see it. This day gun actually being powered by the seven Chaos Emeralds. The seven emeralds, which the mad doctor had corrupted with tons of dark energy while the duo was still asleep. And speaking of the duo, Tails had woken up a bit before Sonic; And he was tied down to a gurney that was conventially placed next to Dr. Eggman so he wouldn't try anything or try to escape. But that all aside, the blue blur who was captured couldn't help but chuckle as he saw the ray gun appear and hang down from the ceiling; The ray pointed over at the blue blur himself.

"Really Egghead?" Sonic asked as he looked around the room, trying to find where the hidden security camera was. "Are you seriously still trying to use that mind control device, which I've smashed... Oh about two to three times already."

"On the contrary, my little blue frenemy, this is a brand new mind control device." Eggman informed Sonic, before letting out a little chuckle and continuing speak further. "I suppose you remember when I released Dark Gaia and captured those pitiful little aliens? Well, I used what energy left from those two setbacks to corrupt the seven Chaos Emeralds, filling them up with negative energy and making my mind control device that much stronger! Nyah,ha,ha,ha,ha! And this time, you won't be able to break free of the mind control's influence, ever, you annoying little hedgehog!"

At hearing this, both Sonic's and Tails' eyes shrank down quit a bit in fear. They couldn't believe Eggman would do such a thing, and he would fire the corrupted emeralds directly at Sonic!? This just spelled all sorts of bad.

"Eggman, are you insane!?" Tails cried out. "You have no idea what will happen to Sonic if he's exposed to that much negative energy from the Chaos Emeralds!"

"Quite you fox boy!" Eggman hissed, obviously annoyed at what Tails had informed him. "Whatever happens to that blue nuisance now will at least no longer make him a throne in my side!"

At that, Eggman turned his attention back to his super computer monitor; Watching as his mind control device aimed itself directly at Sonic. And once it was aimed directly at the blue blur, a sinister smile formed on the mad doctor's face as his hand levitated over the firing button of the mind control ray.

"Oh,ho,ho,ho!" Eggman laughed, his hand still just inches away from pressing the button. "I've waited a long time for this! Ready... Aim... FIRE!"

And without a second thought, Eggman clenched his hand into a fist and slammed down onto the button; Activating his mind control ray and causing the ray to fire a purple beam right at Sonic! The blue blur let out a cry of agonizing pain as he tried to resist the ray's mind control capabilities, but it was becoming a bigger and bigger struggle by the minute! That is, until finally, a bright golden light engulfed the room and took out the security camera and the speaker in the room; And finally stopping the screams that the blue blur was letting out. Of course, the mad doctor had no idea what happened to the camera and his speaker, while a small chill ran up the two tailed fox's spine.

"What!?" Eggman cried out as he tried to get his security camera back online. "What happened to my camera and my mind control device!?"

Try as he might, the evil scientist was in no way getting his security system in the room back online. That is, because that it was destroyed. But by what? Both Eggman and Tails would discover this, as a loud banging noise was coming from the floor under them; Where Eggman had Sonic trapped.

"What..." Eggman muttered, turning his attention away from his super computer and towards the sound coming from under the ground. "What's that noise?"

Both Tails and Eggman turned their attention to the noise, only to see, moments later, Super Sonic bursting through the floor. Though, the golden blur didn't look like he originally was... The golden hedgehog's nails had turned into claws, his fur was all ruffled and jagged in some places, his teeth had turned into fangs, as noticed by the sinister grin that the golden blur was doing. But the real obvious change, was that the golden blur had these red and menacing swirls in his eyes. The gaze of his eyes, being directly turned down to the mad doctor himself. After doing so, the golden hedgehog let out a small and demonic chuckle before speaking up in the same demonic tone.

"I must thank you, doctor..." Super Sonic said, clapping his hands together as if to applaud Eggman. "If it wasn't for you, I would have been trapped in that annoying rodent's body for the rest of his life..."

"F-Fleetaway!?" Tails cried out, immediately recognizing the way Super Sonic looked.

"Ah, I'm glad this two tailed freak remembered who I was." Fleetaway responded in a calm and menacing tone, his grin forming into a sinister smile before he let out an evil laugh and finally continuing to speak once more. "And as appreciation for freeing me, I'll kill the both of you first! Quickly, painlessly. Thank of it as my little gift to you freeing me! Now, how about I start with you, good old doctor?"

At hearing what Fleetaway had told them, fear had immediately struck both Eggman and Tails; Knowing if they didn't do anything, Fleetaway would kill them both! And speaking of which, while the golden hedgehog was ranting on and on about how he was thankful to be freed, the mad doctor had pressed a secret button on his familiar red military jacket. A button which called assistance from one of the mad doctor's greatest creations. Anyway, that aside, as he had said, the golden hedgehog dashed right towards the evil scientist and picked him up by his jacket; The golden hedgehog Charing up his red eye lasers which would certainly kill the scientist once they hit.

"Say your prayers, doctor!" Fleetaway exclaimed, letting out a sinister and evil laugh as he aimed his eyes at Eggman's chest, where his heart was, and got ready to fire.

Though, before he even got to fire his laser at Dr. Eggman, one of the doctor's creations came out of nowhere in a flash of golden light and rammed right into Fleetaway, sending him flying back a few feet. And once tackling the golden hedgehog away, the robot landed onto the ground and revealed it none other than Metal Sonic; One of the mad doctor's greatest creations and one of the two rivals of Sonic's that could match his speed and strength easily, even if Sonic was in super form. But that aside, one the golden hedgehog realized which robot had knocked him away from the mad scientist, the golden hedgehog let out a small growl.

"Still relying on that hunk of junk I see!" Fleetaway exclaimed, getting into a battle position in order to take care of the robotic doppelganger. "Ha! No matter! I'll turn that robot into scrap in no time! And once I'm done, you two will be next! It'll be so satisfying to hear you scream and cry out in pain as I pull out your insides and use them as my little plaything! But first, time I turn this bot head into a scrap metal! Permantely!"

And with those last words, both Metal Sonic and Fleetaway dashed towards each other; Getting into a fierce fight with one another. And while Fleetaway was busy fighting, Eggman hurried over to the gurney and freed Tails from his restrains; In which Tails immediately got up to his feet and looked up at Dr. Eggman.

"Lets hurry along, fox boy!" Eggman commanded Rails. "I think I have just the right machine to stop that golden physco!"

Tails simply nodded in response before following Eggman; The two of them running deeper into the Chemical Plant and leaving Fleetaway and Metal Sonic to duke it out with one another. And after a few minutes, both the two tailed fox and the mad doctor made it where they were the mad doctor had said where his device was. The device in question ended up being some sort of portal. This portal immediately being recognized by the two tailed fox with it being a dimensional portal!

"A dimensional portal...?" Tails questioned before looking over at Eggman. "Eggman, where are you going to send Sonic!? You know you can't just have him roam free in some other dimension while Fleetaway is in control of him!"

"Well it's better than leaving him here to kill everyone on Mobius!" Eggman shot back. "Now hurry up and help me program this machine! I don't knoe how much longer Metal can hold back that golden freak!"

Tails knew that Eggman was right... The longer that Fleetaway was here, he would be putting all of Mobius at risk, but if they sent him away, it would also be sending away Mobius' greatest hero along with the Chaos Emeralds... So after a few seconds of thought, the two tailed fox quickly nodded at the mad doctor and the two of them quickly went to work; Trying to finish and have the portal active as fast as possible. It luckily didn't take them too long, thanks to them both being geniuses and what not. And they had finished the device just in time too, as a familiar voice rang out from nearby.

"You know, doctor..." Fleetaway said in a menacing voice while he approached Eggman; Fleetaway holding Metal Sonic's head in his left hand. "I was going to make your death as painless as possible, but I'm afraid I'll have to go back on that promise... I'll make sure to teach you true fear, and then agonizing pain that is worse than anyone ever felt before, and then... Well, at least both the pain and fear will end, as well as that beating heart of yours... Say your prayers, Eggman!"

And without any warning, Fleetaway tossed Metal Sonic's head aside and made a mad dash for Dr. Eggman; Who tried to activate the portal as Fleetaway was heading his way, but it was too late... By the time the mad doctor had his hand over the lever that would activate his dimensional portal, the golden hedgehog had managed to reached him and held the doctor up by his red military jacket once more. This time though, the golden hedgehog wasn't going to hold back his attack. Though, before he could even charge up his attack, a yellow electric energy suddenly came out of nowhere and shocked the golden blur in the back; Causing him to drop the evil scientist and turn his attention to his attacker, who was turned out to be none other than the yellow two tailed fox himself, who was standinf directly in front of the dimensional portal! Tails was shaking like crazy, his red arm cannon aimed directly at Fleetaway; Fleetaway noticing Tails' shaking and simply letting out an insane laugh.

"We would you look at that..." Fleetaway said aloud as he crossed his arms and continued to look over at Tails. "It looks like the two tailed freak decides to be the one to save the day... choice for you, fox boy..."

And without even the slightest of warnings, Fleetaway immediately dashed over to Tails before grabbing him by the neck with one hand and charging up a golden energy ball with the other.

"I'll make sure your death is quick and painful, fox!" Fleetaway hissed as he began to aim the energy ball right at Tails. "Any last words, fool!?"

Though, what was done next, had completely caught the golden hedgehog off guard. Instead of Tails being the one , which he barely could due to being held up by the neck, Dr. Eggman was the one to speak up.

"I have a few words of my own..." Eggman told Fleetaway. "Good-bye, you hedgehog nuiscance!"

By the time Fleetaway had turned his attention over to Eggman, it was far too late for him; As Eggman had already activated the dimensional portal by the time Fleetaway turned his attention away from Tails (who he was still holding) and over to Eggman. A bright purple and yellow light swirled around in the center of the device, and began to suck both the golden hedgehog and two tailed fox into it! Also, try and go as fast as he might, but there was no way the golden blur was getting out of the suction of the device. But he wasn't going alone! He was going to make sure the yellow two tailed fox went down with him! Or at least, that would have happened if the fox didn't have enough aim his arm cannon at the hedgehog's face.

"Good-bye... Sonic the Hedgehog..." Tails muttered as he closed his eyes.

Two tears came from Tails' eyes as he charged up his energy cannon and fired it directly at Fleetaway's face; Making Fleetaway let go of Tails as he was immediately flung into the portal due to the direct attack...

 ** _Equestria, present day_**

"And after that, Eggman had ran out of the Chemical Plant and I piloted the Tornado 2 back to the workshop." Tails informed the others, finally finishing off his story and telling the complete true to Sonic and the girls. "Though, with the knowing that you're still alive, I think I know of a way to reverse the negativity of the emeralds and out them back into their normal state! Do you still have them with you?"

After hearing what Tails had asked of him, Sonic simply let out a small chuckle as he nervously scratched the top of his head with his left hand.

"Well... Ya see..." Sonic began, a nervous smile forming on his face as he spoke. "I sorta had to separate the emeralds from one another using Chaos Control, or else Fleetaway was going to take control of me again."

"YOU WHAT!?" Tails and the girls screamed.

"Sonic, you need to get the Chaos Emeralds back right away!" Tails cried out. "Who knows what effect they'll have on that world's population if someone were to get their hands on them!?"

"Hey, don't worry buddy!" Sonic immediately responded, a cocky smile forming on his face as he spoke to Tails. "Did you already forget who you're talking to? I'll get those emeralds back in a flash!"

"Well you aren't gonna do it on your own, Spikes!" Rainbow Dash responded as she placed her hand on Sonic's shoulder and spoke with him. "Since you helped me out back there with turning into that... Thing, I'll help you out with finding the emeralds!"

"And I'm coming too." Twilight immediately two speedster as she placed her hand on Sonic's other shoulder. "I don't want you two getting lost or into trouble while searching after all! And you'll need a better guide than Rainbow here."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Rainbow barked, obviously annoyed with Twilight's comment and making Sonic and the others chuckle.

" like you three have things covered there." Tails responded, turning his attention to Sonic as he spoke. "Plus, it's not like Eggman is th-"

Tails couldn't even finish his sentence, when an all too familiar voice rang out from the communicator, as well as outside of Fluttershy's cottage.

"Did you fools really think I wouldn't come back for the emeralds once the the blue nuisance had separated from them?" An all too familiar voice spoke out.

"No, it can't be..." Sonic muttered to himself, before quickly getting up to his feet and running outside the cottage; The Mane 6 immediately following him outside.

And once Sonic and company had gotten outside, Sonix immediately gotten into a battle like position as he saw an all too familiar enemy in his egg shaped hovercraft...


	5. Vs Dr Eggman!

"Eggman!" Sonic cried out, getting into a battle position the moment he saw the egg shaped ship and the familiar mustached evil scientist within.

Dr. Eggman, on the other hand, once hearing his name, let out an evil chuckle before looking down at Sonic, and then the Mane 6; Who had joined Sonic outside just moments after Sonic himself had exited Fluttershy's cottage in order to confront Eggman.

"Oh,ho,ho,ho! Surprised to see me, rodent?" Eggman asked as he looked down at his the six girls that joined him. "I should have realized that you lived after I sent you thought that portal, and it seems you've made some friends with a frilly little girl troop!"

"What did you say old man!?" Rainbow cried out, spreading out her wings and getting ready to fly over to Eggman and attack; Only to be held still by Twilight's magic. "Hey! Twi! Let me go! Let me at him!"

"Calm down Rainbow!" Twilight shot back. "We have no idea who this guy is and what he wants, and we have no idea how dangerous he is!"

Rainbow Dash, right after hearing Twilight's reasoning, simply grumbled under her breath right after; Twilight's magic dying down moments after she knew that Rainbow wasn't going to do anything brash for the moment. Plus, Twilight had a point there. None of them, besides Sonic, knew who Dr. Eggman was, what he was doing here, and how dangerous he was. But they were about to find out, as the purple alicorn began to question the evil doctor.

"Now with that settled." Twilight muttered, all before turning her attention towards Dr. Eggman; Her alicorn wings spreading outwards and Twilight preparing to charge up her magic just in case things got... Ugly. "My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle, and I demand to know who you are and what you are doing here!"

"Well, if you insist..." Eggman responded, an evil grin forming on his face as he introudced himself along with his plans. "My name is Dr. Eggman, and I am here to find the seven powerful gemstones known as the Chaos Emeralds, as well as make this planet the new base for my Eggman Empire! Anyone or anything that tries to stop me will be destroyed!"

"Now hold on one moment!" Applejack immediately shot back. "If ya think we're gonna just stand here and let ya take our world, then ya have another thing coming, doc!"

"So you dare defy me, do you?" Eggman questioned, placing his hands over the controls of his Egg Mobile, all before Pinkie decided to speak up.

"Well duuuuuh!" Pinkie chimed in. "What else did you think she meant, Mr. Baldy?"

Eggman grit his teeth and let out a low and angry growl as he heard Pinkie called him baldy like she did. He had enough with insults with Sonic, so he wasn't about to let an anthropromorphic pink pony do it as well!

"Well if you fools insist on dying, I'll be happy to put you in your tombs!" Eggman cried out in anger.

Of course, out of everyone there, both Sonic and Rainbow Dash took that as some sort of challenge presented by the evil doctor; A grin forming on both the faces of Sonic and Rainbow while Sonix took a battle position and got ready to battle Eggman and Rainbow did the same as well. The mad doctor himself knew that it was only a matter of time before the blue blur challenged him to a battle, and this time, he was prepared to fight the blue blur; Even with the Mane 6 there to support and help him. Pressing a button on the control panel of his Egg Mobile, most suddenly, all these machine parts just... Suddenly appeared around the Egg Mobile and began to attach themselves to the ship; Creating some sort of mech! It took mere seconds, but the machine parts had finally come together to form the mech; This mech being a large purple mech with large pincers in the front, a large scorpion like tail in the back, missile launchers and laser cannons on the side, and to top it all off, there was some sort of bomb launcher at the bottom of the mech along with some sort of canopy protecting the cockpit of mech, which held the Egg Mobile that Eggman was still sitting in. The sight of this mech made the girls, save for Rainbow Dash, Applejafk and Twilight Sparkle, back up in slight fear; Not knowing what sort of damage the mech could do. The mad doctor, upon noticing, let out an evil and cruel laugh as he noticed the fear in the eyes of the girls; Even the ones to stepped up to battle alongside Sonic.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho!" Eggman laughed. "That's right! Tremble before the might of my Egg Beetle Mk 2, which I will now use to destroy you fools, and especially you, you blue nuisance!"

"Ha! Us, scared!?" Rainbow retorted. "We'll see who's scared by the end of this battle, you old bald creep!"

 ** _Cue Eurobeat Brony: Batty (Eggman Boss Remix)_**

Eggman could no longer take anymore insults from Rainbow Dash or the others, so right after she did her last insult, Eggman immediately began to attack the Rainbow; Firing the laser cannons of his Egg Beetle Mk 2 right over at her. The rainbow haired girl, however, simply grinned before jumping out of the way and then using her pegasus wings to remain afloat; Making the laser beams fly past the rainbow haired girl and just barely miss the three of the Mane 6 that were watching from afar. Of course, seeing the danger her friends were in after the cyan pegasus did what she did, Twilight immediately called out to Applejack.

"Applejack! Get the others inside!" Twilight called out to her friend.

"Will do, Twi!" Applejack responded, all before turning her attention over to the three of thr Mane 6 who weren't fighting. "Come on everyone! Lets hurry inside!"

And with that, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie hurried into Fluttershy's cottage; Though, not without a call out from Pinkie Pie.

"Kick his butt, girls!" Pinkie cried out before she quickly skipped inside and out of harms way.

Now, once everyone was inside, Sonic, Rainbow Dash and Twilight turned their main attention back to Dr. Eggman himself; And just in time too, as the Egg Beetle Mk 2 was readying for its next attack! It's next attack being the mech shooting a flurry of heat seeking missiles at the three heroes, causing them to run off in three different directions to avoid being hit. While the blue blur and rainbow haired girl used their super speed to avoid the missiles, the princess had to use her magic in order to grab the missiles; And then direct them right back at the mad doctor's mech, firing them off at the mech itself! Though, instead of trying to avoid them, an evil grin formed on the face of the evil scientist as the missiles went straight towards his mech; Making direct contact and sending up a cloud of smoke from the missiles exploding. Though, once the smoke had cleared up, the alicorn saw the result of her attack...

The Egg Beetle Mk 2 was completely undamaged!

"Wh-What!?" Twilight cried out as she stumbled back a foot or two, surprised that the mech had remained undamaged from the attack she launched. "Bu-But that was a direct attack!"

"Oh,ho,ho,ho! Surprised, girl?" Eggman questioned. "I've outfitted my mech with a shield that is invincible from any and all outside attacks! You can't beat me!"

"Oh yeah!?" Sonic cried out as he and Rainbow Dash ran straight towards the Egg Beetle Mk 2. "We'll see about that, Baldy McNosehair!"

The blue blur and rainbow haired girl ran and flew as fast as they can, getting closer and closer to the Egg Beetle Mk 2 using their super speed. The evil doctor who was piloting the mech had no idea what the two speedster were planning; But he didn't care. He just found this as a perfect chance to attack the both of them and take them out once and for all. Once both the cyan pegasus and blue hedgehog got close enough, the mad scientist began shooting bomb after bomb at the two speedsters, hoping that one of the bombs would make contact with one of the two speedsters. Sonic and Rainbow Dash, on the other hand, once again used their natural super speed to avoid the bombs; Quickly moving left and right rather quickly in order to avoid each bomb that came after them, which each one exploded almost immediately after they passed one of the two of them. Though, as Sonic and Rainbow Dash kept avoiding the bombs, Dr. Eggman himself just so happened to notice the flurry of missiles that were behind the speedster ever so slightly. They were planning to use the mech's own missiles against it! Of course, once learning of the plan of the blue blur and rainbow haired girl, a smug little grin formed on the evil scientist's face as his hand hovered over a button on tne Egg Beetle Mk 2's control panel. The mad doctor waited for the blue hedgehog and cyan pegasus to get close enough, before...

"GOTCHA!" Eggman yelled at the top of his lungs, before his hand formed into a fist and he slammed down onto the button which his hand was hovering above.

Right after that, there was a sudden and quick beeping sound coming from behind both Sonic and Rainbow Dash...

 **BOOM!**

The missiles that both the blue blur and rainbow haired girl were leading suddenly self destructed, the explosions of the missiles sending the both of them high into the sky. And if that wasn't enough, the mad doctor who mad the missiles explode aimed his laser cannons at the two speedsters and began firing a firing laser after laser at the two of them; The both of them getting shot each and every laser beam that was fired, as they had no way to avoid them in time thanks to being dazed from the missiles exploding so close to them.

"Sonic! Rainbow!" Twilight cried out, watching as the two of them were being blasted by the lasers; All before turning her attention over to the mech which was firing the beams. "Hold on a second you two!"

And without even a moment's hesitation, Twilight rushed over to the Egg Beetle Mk 2 in order to take down its laser beams and save both Sonic and Rainbow Dash from ther possible impending doom. Of course, Dr. Eggman knew that the princess would try something like this; So while she was rushing towards the mech to save her friends, the evil scientist turned his attention over to the princess and procceded to have his mech fire missile after missile over at her. Though, the alicorn found this the perfect opportunity to go on the offensive. While using her magic to teleport again and again, as to avoid the missiles, she also used her magic to grab one missile after another and fling them back at the Egg Beetle Mk 2; Aiming directly for the beam cannons on the mech. While a few had missed their target and exploded right behind the mech, the others that were fired off managed to luckily hit their targets; Destroying the laser cannons and freeing both the cyan pegasus and blue hedgehog from the constant laser beams and causing them to down to the ground. While both of the speedsters had managed to land on their feet, things didn't look good for either of them; As they both looked ready to collapse onto the ground due to the injuries they sustained in the fight and the injuries they sustained during the last day or two.

Sonic's injuries were worse, as he had bruises and cuts and burn marks all over his body thanks to the explosions from the missile the laser beam firing, his clothes were nearly burnt to a crisp; The only thing that wasn't burnt or torn was his shoes, oddly enough. As for the rest of his clothes, the blue blur's vest looked like nothing but rags that would fall off of his body at the slightest of movement, his white shirt looked more like a tunic, as one of the sleeves of his shirt was burnt completely off thanks to the laser blasts, his pants had tears all over them, revealing portions of his legs that had burn marks; And finally, his gloves were so badly torn and burnt that there were just very few strands of cloth holding his gloves together, a majority of the blue blur's hands revealed thanks to how torn up his gloves were. As for the cyan pegasus, she didn't fare any better than the blue hedgehog; As she also had quite the number of bruises and cuts over her body, along with a few burn marks on her arms, legs and one near her chest thanks to the laser blasts, but she wasn't as injured as the blue hedgehog was currently. But the rainbow haired girl's clothes wrre another story; As her black tang top was so torn up now, that it could easily be confused as like... Some sort of slutty and on purposefully torn bra, as the straps of her tang top could barely hold on, and quite a bit of both her breasts were showing. Hell, her left breasts was pretty much out and seeable thanks to her tang top being so torn up! As for her shorts, they weren't as torn, but they were still torn up enough to the point where the left side was basically almost gone; A portion of ass and fully her Cutie Mark, all for the world to see. Though, just like Sonic's, Rainbow Dash's sneakers were safe from the massacre of missiles and laser blasts.

That aside, however, a cocky grin formed on the faces of both the blue blur and the cyan pegasus as they towards the Egg Beetle Mk 2; Still ready to continue the fight!

"Do you... Rrg... Really think that would... Finish us, doc...?" Sonic asked weakly, his cocky grin forming wider as he attempted to get into a battle position.

"Y... Yeah!" Rainbow cried out as she did her best to get into a battle position alongside Sonic. "It'll take... Huff... More than missiles and... Erg... Lasers to finish... Us!"

Though, moments after she said this, Rainbow Dash fell down to her knees and coughed up bit of blood; Her injuries getting to her quite a bit and it looked like she was ready to faint right on the spot! Sonic, however, managed to stay standing and looked over at Rainbow as sbe coughed up the blood.

"Rainbow... Get inside!" Sonic cried out, worried for Rainbow Dash's condition. "You can't... Argh... Fight Eggman in... That state!"

"Speak for... Ugh... Yourself, Spikes!" Rainbow retaliated, before coughing up a small bit more blood. "You're just as... Hurt a- _cough cough_ as I am!"

And before they could even fight about what their condition was even further, Sonic and Rainbow Dash heard Eggman let out a sinister laugh; Making them turn their attention to him.

"Oh,ho,ho,ho! Even when you're about to die, it seems like you two just want to fight with each other!" Eggman called out, a sinister grin forming on his face. "It doesn't matter, however. It gives me a chance to finish off you fools once and for all... Say goodnight, you annoying little rodents!"

Right afterword, Eggman had aimed the Egg Beetle Mk 2's tail at Sonic and Rainbow Dash; And the tail seemed to be charging up some sort of... Blaster. And with how injuried the both of them were, it looked like neither would be able to avoid this in time. This looked like the end of the teo speedsters!... That is, until the blue blur saw a golden glimmer of light in the sky. Could it be?... It could! Falling from the sky, it turned out to be none other than a Power Ring! The blue hedgehog didn't know how it got to Equestria, nor did he care; This was his chance to finish off the Egg Beetle Mk 2! Being as quick as his injuries could allow him, the blue blur got up to his feet, jumped onto the mech, before jumping onto the mech's tail and then using the tail's height to propel himself up into the sky; Raising up his left hand to catch the Power Ring when he got close enough. Though, the mad doctor happened to take sight of the ring as well right after the blue hedgehog used the beetle mech's tail up and grab it; Forcing him to aim the mech's tail right at the hedgehog.

"OH NO DON'T!" Eggman yelled out at the top of his lungs, before slamming down his right fist on the button that would fire the laser blast from the Egg Beetle Mk 2's tail. "FIRE!"

Rainbow Dash and Twilight could only watch as the Egg Beetle Mk 2 launched its laser blast right at Sonic; Who had no way to avoid it due to what he was doing. The blast got closer until...

 **BOOM!**

The laser directly hit its target, the target being the blue blur, and exploded; Sending up a bunch of smoke all over the place right after the explosion happened. Both the cyan pegasus and the alicorn simply looked up at the sky, seeing as the explosion happened and immediately assumed the worse had happened to the blue blur...

That is, until a golden light came through from smoke.

 ** _End Boss Theme_**

It was just all too sudden after that. After the golden light came through the smoke, most suddenly, a blue blur dashed right out from the smoke and headed down right towards the Egg Beetle Mk 2. If was Sonic! He managed to grab the Power Ring just in time, and was now going to finish this fight once and for all. And before the mad doctor even got the slightest of chance to do anything, the blue blur slammed right into the mech; Easily tearing through it like one would tear through a piece of paper, before landing behind the mech, the mech itself now torn in half thanks to the blue blur's attack. And speaking of the blue blur himself, after he landed, it looked like he was completely okay; His injuries seemingly and completely healed up as he held a dimly glowing ring in his left hand. Hell, if it wasn't for the tears in his clothing, it would have been near to impossible that he was just recently in a battle! But that all aside, moments after he landed on the ground, Sonic ran to the front of the Egg Beetle Mk 2 and let out a simple chuckle as he tossed the Power Ring down Dash; Who instinctively grabbed it right after as best she could. And right after, Twilight Sparkle could only watch as the leftover energy from the Power Ring slowly healed up Rainbow's wounds. Sure, there were still a few cuts and bruises here and there, but other than that, any serious injury that the cyan pegasus had gotten during the battle was completely healed! All of that aside, however, once she was healed up by the Power Ring, the rainbow haired girl tossed the now useless and plain glowing ring aside as she got up to her feet; All before looking over at Dr. Eggman alongside the blue hedgehog. Though, it was moments after, when suddenly, the mad doctor's Egg Mobile raised out of the wreckage of his mech and hovered just a few feet above the air as the mad doctor himself spoke with .

"Don't think this over, you annoying little pests!" Eggman called out to the three heroes below him. "I still have the resources to look for the emeralds, and once I have them, you're regret to have ever rises up against the great Doctor Eggman!"

Eggman laughed rather heartily and evil right after, only for it to be cut off the second that he noticed Rainbow Dash charging towards his Egg Mobile.

"OH JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Rainbow yelled out as she charged up to the Egg Mobile.

And once she had gotten close and was quick enough, the rainbow haired girl delivered a swift kick to the front of the Egg Mobile; Eggman screaming in fear as he, and his Egg Mobile, were sent off flying into the distance, while the rainbow haired girl landed on the ground, a satisfied look on her face as she looked up into the sky.

"Well that takes care of him for now..." Twilight muttered as she looked over at Sonic, who had a cocky little grin on his face; That by far confused Twilight. "What are you so happy about Sonic?"

"Well no adventure's fun if it's too easy, right?" Sonic questioned, chuckling right after as he gave a thumbs up to Twilight. "Now how about we try to find the Chaos Emeralds before good ol' Baldy McNosehair gets his hands on them?"

While Twilight was annoyed by Sonic's cocky little comment, she simply nodded im response. They needed to get the Chaos Emeralds before Eggman did. But first, they needed to find a way them; So the three of them went inside in order to plan with the rest of the girls and Tails to be able to try and find the emeralds...

 _ **Egg Carrier (Sonic 2006 version)**_

* * *

(I like the 06 Egg Carrier a lot more, okay?)

* * *

Meanwhile, high above the sky within an all too familiar battleship, Dr. Eggman was busy putting in the information that he had learned about Equestria in the short time he had been there; Even putting in the map of Equestira itself in order to locate the Chaos Emeralds earlier. Though, as he was inputting the remainder of what he learned of this dimension, the madman felt a little... Breeze, brush up against his back; Making him shiver and immediately turn around to see what caused the breeze, since he knew there could natural about it. And sure enough, he was right! Though, now the evil scientist wished he was wrong, as he actually came face to face with Fleetaway Sonic; The same demonic grin on Fleetaway's face the last time the evil scientist had seen him

"F-Fleetaway!" Eggman cried out, backing up as far as he could into his computer's control panel. "But how!? The Chaos Emeralds were separated .that blue baffoon!"

"I am a being of pure Chaos, doctor." Fleetaway responded, as he extended out his arms and shook his head. "Even with the emeralds separared, that is not enough to keep me from forming from their negative energies. But you can stop cowering in fear now. I have not come here to kill you. I am here to make a truce with you, in order to find the seven emeralds and take down that annoying blue hedgehog once and for all. I may even spare Mobius. All I ask is for your help cooperation, doctor."

All Eggman did right after was nod his head in response; Before he and Fleetaway started to plan their next plan of attack and where the next Chaos Emerald might be located...


	6. Time to Find the Emeralds!

"Now if I can just readjust the radar to deal with the magical energy of your world..." Tails said aloud as he worked on the computer in his lab; As to be able to access the communicator that Sonic and the Mane 6 currently had in their possession. "That should do it! Did it work on your end?"

Tails had been working non-stop for the last few hours on the communicator that Sonic and the Mane 6 had in order to detect the Chaos Emeralds better; But that was no easy task. Especially thanks to Equestria's magical energies easily confusing the Emerald Radar on the communicator about where the Chaos Emeralds were. And luckily, after many many hours of work, the two tailed fox had managed to do it; The Emerald Radar on the communicator now finally working properly and detecting the general directions with the seven Chaos Emeralds flew in after Sonic had no choice but to send them to the far corners of the country in order to stop Fleetaway from taking control of him or Rainbow Dash again. Speaking of the two speedster though, whilst the blue hedgehog had fallen asleep from waiting so long, the rainbow haired girl was pacing right outside the cottage; Having gotten very impatient thanks to being forced to wait so long and the fact that their world was in very serious danger thanks to Dr. Eggman and the Chaos Emeralds being so corrupted. And all the while, Fluttershy had been watching her pace back and forth for who knows how long.

"Argh!" Rainbow groaned in anger as her pacing sped up ever so slightly. "Aren't they done in there yet!?"

"Don't worry, Dashie..." Fluttershy assured. "I'm sure Twilight and Mr. Tails are almost done with what they have to do..."

"But they should have been finished _HOURS_ ago, Fluttershy!" Rainbow shot back. "With a madman on the loose here, we need every second we can g-"

And before Rainbow Dash could argue any further, she and Fluttershy heard someone clearing their throat nearby; Said someone being Twilight, who just finished up tuning up the communicator with the help of Tails.

"Are you finally done!?" Rainbow barked, to which Twilight answered. "Yes, I'm done Rainbow. Now we need to get Sonic up so we can get going."

Well that would have been a task that would be easier said than done, if it wasn't for Rainbow's yelling managing to wake him up; Him now jumping up to his feet and stretching out his arms and legs right after doing so.

"Heh, sounds like you girls had fun while I was asleep." Sonic commented before looking over at Twilight. "So where's the first emerald?"

And instead of giving a verbal answer at the moment, Twilight went ahead and checked the emerald radar function of the tablet. And when she saw where the first and nearest Chaos Emerald was, that was when the black haired girl's shrank in fear; Which got the light pink haired girl, who was still there, curious as to why she got so afraid.

"Um... Twilight?" Fluttershy asked. "Are... Are you okay?"

"... Looks like that first emerald isn't going to be easy to get..." Twilight commented, hesitating at first with what she said. "The first emerald... Is in the Castle of the Two Sisters... In the Everfree Forest..."

"Oh goodness!" Fluttershy cried out as she placed her hands over her mouth and looked over at Sonic and Rainbow Dash; Who were both unphased about hearing where the first emerald wad. "You two can't go in there! Not with the injuries you both got during that last fight!"

"Heh, you two are worrying too much." Rainbow spoke as a cocky smile formed on her face. "Sonic and I should be able to get that Chaos Emerald and get out of that forest as fast as we went in! Isn't that right, Spikes?"

In response, Sonic only chuckled and gave a quick thumbs up. Sure, the both of them were confident enough that the both of them, along with Twilight, would get through the Everfree Forest; But both Fluttershy and Twilight themselves were still worried about what may happen to them as they traversed the forest. Though, knowing there was no other way to get the Chaos Emerald safely, the black haired girl let out a small sigh as she looked at the blue hedgehog and rainbow haired girl.

"Alright you two, lets get moving." Twilight spoke in a serious tone. "We need to get that emerald as quickly before anyone else gets to it."

Now those were the words that the both of them wanted to hear! And seconds after hearing said words, the both of them got into running positions; Sonic and Rainbow Dash smirking as they looked at each other.

"Think you'll be able to keep up with me, Spikes?" Rainbow cockily asked, to which Sonic responded in his own cocky tone of voice. "Heh, just watch me Skittles!"

Then without warning, both Sonic and Rainbow Dash boosted towards the direction of the Everfree Forest and towards where the Castle of the Two Sisters was located; Rainbow leading the way whilst Sonic was following closely behind. Along with that, both Twilight and Fluttershy let out slightly scared yelps as the two ran/flew off; Their hairs, tails and clothes flapping quite a bit in the wind current that was left behind from the two of them.

"Hey, wait up!" Twilight cried out as she spread her own alicorn wings and did her best to catch up with the both of them...

* * *

(I know this chapter is shorter than what I usually write, but it's been a long time since I've done this story, so my mind went sorta... Bleh. But hope you enjoy and I hope to get more of these chapters out!)


	7. Into the Nightmare

"Heh, is that as fast as you can go, or are you just taking it easy on me, Skittles?" Sonic teased as he easily managed to run side by side with Rainbow; Who let out an angry little huff in the process.

For the past few minutes, ever since the three of them got into the Everfree Forest, Sonic and Rainbow Dash have literally been competing to see who could get to the Castle of the Two Sisters first; All while Twilight was doing her best to stay close behind the both of them. As said before, both the hedgehog and the pegasus were neck and neck; The rainbow haired girl able to easily fly through the trees since she's been to this area multiple times, all whilst the blue hedgehog launched himself off the trees for quick little speed boosts in order to keep up with her. And for the trees he couldn't propel off of or couldn't see coming, the male speedster simply managed to easily boost through the tree; Turning it into nothing but sticks and splinters. Both of which sometimes managed to hit the black haired girl who was following behind, as said before.

"Would you two cut it out!?" Twilight barked as she did her best to cover her face from another onslaught of sticks and splinters coming her way; Doing this to protect herself from any other bits that she wasn't able to catch with her magic. "We have more important things to worry about than to see who's the faster one here!"

"Quit your worrying, Twi'!" Rainbow shot back in a cocky tone as she started flying backwards, still able to easily avoid the trees; Some of them thanks to Sonic boosting through them. "With our speed and you managing to keep up, we're going to make it to the castle in no time f-!"

Unfortunately for Rainbow, she was unable to finish that sentence thanks right into a concrete wall that was right behind her; Which made her fall to the ground and groan in pain. On the other hand though, Sonic had managed to see what she had crashed into coming, and easily managed to skid to a stop right in front of the structure; Being followed by Twilight, who landed down next time him. Then seeing the condition that the rainbow haired girl was in, the blue hedgehog couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he helped her to her feet.

"Guess ya better be more careful there, eh Skittles?" Sonic asked, partially in a joking tone as Rainbow swiped her hand away from him; Letting out another angry huff as she turned to see what she crashed into.

And sure enough, it was the Castle of the Two Sisters! And better yet, right at the entrance of the castle was the red Chaos Emerald; There and ready for the picking! Though upon seeing it, Twilight tilted her head a bit in curiosity as she checked the communicator tablet; Something which she had been carrying ever since the three of them left Fluttershy's cottage

"That's a little odd..." Twilight muttered as she checked the table to see if anything was wrong with it. "Tails told me that these things would be a little harder to find than this, even with the radar...:

"Bah, who cares!?" Rainbow shot out as she rushed towards the emerald. "Lets just grab the gem and get outta here so we can get the other ones before baldy can get his hands on them!"

"Rainbow, wait!" Twilight cried out as she figured out why the emerald was so easy to find thanks to the communicator tablet. "That emer-

But it was too late. By the time Twilight tried to warn her, Rainbow Dash grabbed the Chaos Emerald. And mere moments aftetword, the emerald sent a large electric shock right through her body; Immediately knocking her unconscious and making Sonic hurry over to her and check up on her.

"Rainbow! Are you okay!?" Sonic called out as he crouched down in front of her, before looking back over at Twilight. "What happened to her!?"

"I tried to warn her..." Twilight explained before showing Sonic the information on the tablet. "It seems that the emerald's negative energy is making those who come in contact with it fall into a nightnare sleep... And if these things are as powerful as you said they were earlier, then I think she might die if the nightmare within kills her..."

With that being said, Sonic let out a small and angry growl. This problem had been caused by his last confrontation with Dr. Eggman back on Mobius, and he didn't want anyone else to get involved or get hurt thanks to what happened. But that anger quickly passed as the blue hedgehog got back up to his feet; Crossing his arms and chuckling ever so slightly as he looked over towards the black haired girl.

"Heh, guess I'll have to go in there after her, then!" Sonic cockily answered, to which Twilight quickly responded. "Sonic, are you sure you want to go in there? If the nightmare manages to kill you too, then all of Equestria may be doomed!"

"Heh,heh,heh... You worry way too much, Twi'." Sonic comments as he points at Twilight and then crouched down to pick up the Chaos Emerald. "We'll be back before you know it!"

Then, before Twilight could try to stop him, Sonic touched the Chaos Emerald. And just like what happened with Rainbow, a rather large electric shock ran right through his body; Also knocking him unconscious and sending him into the same nightmare that she was sent into. Meaning all that Twilight could do, other than follow after them into the nightmare, was stand there and hope that the both of them made it out of the nightmare safely...

 ** _Egg Carrier_**

"Oooooh-ho-ho-ho-ho!" Eggman laughed as he and Fleetaway watched from a screen in the main cockpit of the Egg Carrier how both Sonic and Rainbow fell unconscious thanks to the negative energy of the red Chaos Emerald. "Those two foolish rodents fell for our trap!"

"Yes, and with them out of the way, we can retrieve the first of the Chaos Emeralds!" Fleetaway added, before quickly being interrupted by Dr. Eggman.

"Not yet." Eggman spoke as he looked towards Fleetaway. "We need to make sure that those two don't escape the nightmare, and then we can take down the third one without any trouble."

"... As you wish, doctor..." Fleetaway responded with a scowl forming on his face; Angry that he had to wait to collect the first Chaos Emerald longer than intended.

 ** _?_**

Rainbow Dash let out groan as she finally started to wake up; Her slowly making way up to her feet and looking towards where she last Sonic and Twilight.

"Heh, guess that thing had a bit more kick in it th- Huh!?" Rainbow Dash gasped as she finally saw where she was. "Where the hell am I!?"

Rainbow Dash was certainly not in the Everfree Forest now! Instead, she ended up finding herself in some sort if luscious grassy green landscape with assorted palm trees here and there, a lake and waterfall nearby, along with these blue birds ocassionally flying by where she was. This was somewhere completely new to her! But one thing was for certain, she needed to find Sonic or Twilight! So after quickly spreading out her pegasus wings, the rainbow haired girl took flight and started to look around the landscape, trying to find any sort of sign of one of her two friends! And after a few minutes of searching, the cyan skinned pegasi's searching paid off. Sitting against one of the palm trees, resting, was the blue blur himself! Being as quick as a flash, the female speedster managed to land down on the ground near where the blue hedgehog was and quickly ran towards him.

"Sonic!" Rainbow called out, which in turn, made said hedgehog open his eyes and turn towards her as she stopped in front of him. "Thank Celestia I found you! We need to find Twilight and get out of here to get that emerald back in the Everfree Forest!"

And instead of giving a serious response back, Sonic just chuckled lightly as he quickly hopped up to his feet and stretched out his legs; Which made Rainbow all sorts of confused.

"What's so funny?" Rainbow questioned, to which Sonic quickly repiled. "Heh, don't you remember, Skittles? We beat ol' Egghead a few months ago after we first encountered each other back in Equestria! And say, since you're here, how about a little race to the other end of Green Hill? First one there is a rotten Eggman!"

Now that was a little... Strange. How could Rainbow Dash be remembering a very specific moment that happened supposedly a few months ago? Well she did her best to shake off that feeling as a grin formed on her face as she and Sonic both got into racing positions.

"Heh, don't think I'll let you pass me again, Spikes!" Rainbow challenged, which made Sonic snicker once more. "Now 3... 2... 1... Go!"

The very moment that Rainbow Dash yelled out go, both Sonic and Rainbow Dash boosted off at top speed; Both managing to be neck and neck with one another every single second! That is, until a hazard that the cyan skinned pegasus didn't see coming blocked her path. And that obstacle was none other than a plan tree; Which the rainbow haired girl immediately slammed into, which in turn, gave the blue hedgehog a perfect opportunity to surpass her by quite the distance. And after managing to get herself out of the daze that she got into from slamming into a tree, the speedy gal let out an angry growl.

"Don't think I won't be able to catch up to ya, Spikes!" Rainbow yelled at the top of her lungs before spreading out her pegasus wings and quickly heading towards the direction she saw Sonic going towards last.

Though, as she was traversing through Green Hill Zone, she saw that something was wrong. Very, _VERY_ wrong with the landscape around her. The trees and flowers were wilted or cut down all around her, the grass had completely turned grey and dead, there were these blood red clouds in the sky that easily blocked out the sun, and worst of all, there were dead animals all around the zone! This was really bad! What if the thing that caused all this got to Sonic!? The rainbow haired girl didn't have time to lose! So doing her best to go her top speed she could do without creating a Sonic Rainboom, the rainbow haired girl quickly traversed the area; To which things only got worse from there. More dead animals, more wilted and cut up trees and plants... Hell, the cyan pegasus swore she began to see that the water was turning into blood! And that wws because, it was! Luckily though, after a few minutes if searching, the female speedster managed to find the blue blur and landed a few feet in front of him. But something was... Wrong. The blue hedgehog had blood all over his gloves, clothes and fur, and was leaning against a dead tree; Seemingly oblivious to what was going on around here. That, and his fur was a lot darker than it was when the pegasus had seen him just mere minutes ago. So without stepping even an inch closer to Sonic, Rainbow Dash let out an angry growl and yelled out to him.

"Alright you blue freak, what did you do!?" Rainbow barked. "Why is everything dead around here!?"

But instead of giving a verbal response, all Sonic did was grin and open his eyes... And Rainbow Dash would see that the hedgehog she was talking to was _NOT_ Sonic! This dark blue hedgehog's teeth were in fact fangs, whilst his pupils were pure blood red and the rest of his eyes were completely black! And upon seeing the creature she was talking with, this made the rainbow haired girl step back a few feet in fear; But doing her best not to show her fear, which made him chuckle.

"Looks like getting you to follow me into my domain was a lot easier than I thought." The hedgehog stated as he looked over at Rainbow. "Say, Rainbow... How about we play a little game? A little game of tag? And I. Am. It. So you better start running..."

"Oh yeah!?" Rainbow shot out. "How about you run from this, you blue fake!?"

Then without much of a warning, Rainbow Dash ran towards the dark blue hedgehog and delivered a swift blow to his head! Which that would have worked... If it wasn't for a sudden flash of static and disappearing reappearing right behind her; Said creature letting out a small yawn right after reappearing.

"Just going straight to action, are we?" The fake hedgehog asked as a grin returned to his face. "That's too bad, since I was hoping to toy with you a little longer... But since you're so eager to die..."

Once hearing the dark blue hedgehog right behind her, Rainbow Dash let out a very angry growl and tried to kick him once more; To which he just teleported right behind her once again to avoid the attack. This was really starting to aggravate her, so whenever the fake hedgehog teleported somewhere else around her, the cyan skinned gal did her best to try and punch her; Doing this for the next few minutes, which was really starting to tire her out with each punch and kick she failed to land. And after said few minutes of attempting, the rainbow haired pegasus stayed put; Doing her best to catch her breath. Then using this opportunity, the deadly creature grabbed her by the head and pinned her right to the ground; The female speedster trying to struggle out of his grip, but finding difficult to do so thanks to how tired out she became.

"Looks like this is game over for you, pegasus..." The creature spoke in a demonic tone, laughing in the same exact tone as he spoke. "Any last wor-?"

And before the mysterious creature could finish what he was saying, he was Homing Attacked away from Rainbow Dash. Homing Attacked away by the _REAL_ Sonic; Who dusted off his hands as he looked down at Rainbow.

"You okay, Skittles?" Sonic asked as he helped her up; Rainbow punching one of rather softly as she got up to her feet, then quickly adding. "Took you long enough, Spikes!"

And Sonic would have shot back with a comment of his own, if it wasn't for the fake hedgehog interrupting the both of them.

"You're going to regret that, Sonic the Hedgehog!" The hedgehog yelled out as he got a in a battle ready position.

"We'll settle that later, Dash." Sonic responded as he and Rainbow in a battle ready position. "Right now, it's time to party!"


End file.
